Réessayer depuis le début
by Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache
Summary: Yuki, le frère d'Ichigo, est projeté dans le passé alors que la guerre contre les Arrancars vient juste de se terminer. A peine arriver, il va vite comprendre qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses peines.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer:** Kubo-sensei ne m'a pas donner les droits de Bleach, ils sont donc toujours à lui (malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour les personnages).

 **Résumé:** **Yuki, le frère d'Ichigo, est projeté dans le passé alors que la guerre contre les Arrancars vient juste de se terminer. A peine arriver, il va vite comprendre qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses peines.**

 **Bon, alors, je crée encore mon propre perso. Mais bon, je trouve ça tellement plus facile. Pour les insurgés au fond qui réclame la suite de «l'amour du basket», «Juste moi» et «Chaos céleste», je travaille dessus, mais j'ai eu envie d'essayer un autre fandom. Et quoi de mieux que celui dont je re-re-re-re-regarde l'animé (en attendant la suite du manga)? Bref, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir, j'ai déjà la moitié du chapitre 22 de l'amour du basket.**

 **/**

 **Prologue**

 **Un jeune homme se tenait debout, perdu, au milieu d'une scène de désolation, son zampakuto à la main, son shihakusho en lambeaux. Des corps jonchaient le sol, le sang couvrait toutes les surfaces possible, et des gémissements légers se faisaient entendre par intermittence. Et lui, il restait là, ses grands yeux verts dans le vague, cherchant une infime trace du reiatsu de son frère ou de ses amis.**

 **Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner. Sortant péniblement de sous une pile de cadavres, un homme aux cheveux blancs et au visage piercé semblait en mauvais état. Lâchant aussitôt son arme, le jeune home se précipita à ses côtés pour l'aider à se sortir de là. Dégageant des corps sans essayer de voir un visage, tentant même de n'en voir aucun, il délivra tant bien que mal celui qui était coincé.**

 **-Kensei, ça va?**

 **-Oui oui, Yuki, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Inquiète toi plutôt pour toi. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es?**

 **-Seulement des égratignures.**

 **-Tu parles, je peux voir l'os de ta hanche de là où je suis!**

 **-Rien que Unohana-taicho ne sache réparer.**

 **Soudain, des shinigami au visage masqué apparurent tout autour d'eux. Les deux blessés les reconnurent sans difficulté: il s'agissait des assassins de la 2e division. Que venaient-ils faire ici? Yuki ne parvenait pas à penser correctement. Il était blessé à plusieurs endroits et perdait énormément de sang. Il peinait déjà à rester debout, alors réfléchir en quelques secondes à la raison de la présence de ces shinigami à cet endroit était trop pour lui.**

 **-Kurosaki Yuki, Muguruma Kensei, nous vous arrêtons et vous conduisons à l'Ujimoshi no Su en attente de la décision du Central 46. Toute résistance sera considérée comme un acte de rébellion et sera punit par la mort immédiate du rebelle.**

 **«Comme si on en était capable, pensa Yuki. On vient de se battre, la guerre est terminée depuis à peine cinq minutes, cette dernière bataille nous a demandé tout ce que nous avions! Comment pourrait-on seulement faire un mouvement de refus?»**

 **Soutenu par Kensei, Yuki se laissa donc docilement entraîner vers la prison alors qu'il vacillait. Arrivé là-bas, ils furent poussé dans une cellule dans laquelle se trouvait déjà Hirako Shinji, Kuna Mashiro et Yadomaru Liza. Une bougie au centre éclairait vaguement la pièce nue où ils se trouvaient chacun d'eux semblaient plus ou moins blessés, mais tout de même moins que Yuki qui s'engourdissait par moment.**

 **Alors que la porte allait être refermé sur eux, Yuki se tourna vers leurs geôliers, un air suppliant peint sur le visage.**

 **-Vous savez où se trouve Ichigo?**

 **-Il est mort.**

 **Et la porte claqua. Pétrifié, Yuki se contenta de la regarder. Comment ça, mort? Sans lui, jamais lui-même n'aurais pu apporter le coup de grâce à Aizen, il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas son grand frère! C'était impossible. Il réalisa soudainement que Shinji l'avait forcé à s'allonger.**

 **-Et les autres, demanda-t-il d'une voix faible. Les vizards, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Urahara?**

 **-Tous morts sur le champs de bataille, répondit doucement le blond. Il reste que nous.**

 **-Renji? Matsumoto? Hitsugaya? Momo? Tout le monde ne peut pas être mort, s'est impossible!**

 **-J'sais pas. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle. Nous considérons qu'ils sont morts, pour pas avoir de faux espoirs. Et c'ui qui m'inquiète, là, c'est toi. N't'endors surtout pas, t'm'entends? T'perds trop d'sang, il t'faut un méd'cin!**

 **-Je vais pas mourir tout de suite, Shinji, ne t'inquiète pas tant.**

 **-Ouais, ça s'voit qu'tu t'es pas vu, ironisa-t-il.**

 **La porte se rouvrit et des shinigami de la 2e entrèrent.**

 **-Vizards, vous allez être exécutés en tant que Hollow.** Kurosaki Yuki sera épargné et autorisé à vivre dans cette cellule en remerciement de ses efforts durant la dernière bataille ayant permis l'élimination du traître.

Alors qu'il se laissait glisser dans le noir, regardant ses derniers amis être emmené loin de lui dans le seul but de se faire tuer, il se dit que s'il pouvait, il ferait tout pour que ceci n'arrive pas. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre.

/

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre? Ou plutôt du prologue.

A vos clavier, lâcher vos reviews!


	2. L'entrée à l'académie Shin'ou

**Disclamer:** Kubo-sensei ne m'a pas donner les droits de Bleach, ils sont donc toujours à lui (malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour les personnages).

 **Résumé:** Yuki, le frère d'Ichigo, est projeté dans le passé alors que la guerre contre les Arrancars vient juste de se terminer. A peine arriver, il va vite comprendre qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses peines.

Bon, alors, je crée encore mon propre perso. Mais bon, je trouve ça tellement plus facile. Pour les insurgés au fond qui réclame la suite de «l'amour du basket», «Juste moi» et «Chaos céleste», je travaille dessus, mais j'ai eu envie d'essayer un autre fandom. Et quoi de mieux que celui dont je re-re-re-re-regarde l'animé (en attendant la suite du manga)? Bref, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir, j'ai déjà la moitié du chapitre 22 de l'amour du basket.

/

 **Chapitre 1: L'entrée à l'Académie Shin'ou**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Yuki se trouvait dans un lit. Un lit très confortable. Trop confortable pour là où il s'était endormit. De toutes façons il n'y _avait même pas de lit là où il s'était endormit!_ Et il n'avait plus mal. Plus vraiment, tout au moins. Les blessures faites par Grimmjow et Ulquiora au Hueco Mundo ne guériraient jamais tout à fait. Et il était évident pour quiconque les voyait qu'il s'agissait de torture.

« _Tu es enfin réveillé.»_

-Qui est là?

 _«Ne parles pas à voix haute. Je suis le Roi Spirituel. Mon esprit est immatériel. Je t'ai permis de réaliser ton souhait. Il y a deux règles que tu dois respecter. La première, pendant au moins une année, personne ne doit se douter d'où tu viens. Et la deuxième, les Vizards doivent voir le jour.»_

 _«Je vois. Je ferais en sorte que cela se produise, donc. Mais, et si ils se font à nouveau exécuter?»_

 _«A toi de l'empêcher.»_

Super, vraiment super. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir faire? Où était-il? Et surtout, quand était-il? Le jeune brun soupira. Selon l'époque, et vu sa très forte ressemblance avec son cousin Shiba, puisqu'il était le portrait de son frère en plus jeune, il pouvait toujours être recueillit par eux. Mais comment leur expliqué d'où il venait?

La porte s'ouvrant le sortit de ses pensées, et il ferma les yeux pour faire croire qu'il dormait encore et ainsi gagner un peu de temps. Peine perdue, puisque le nouveau venu vint s'asseoir à côté de son lit.

-Je t'ai vu, tu sais, lui apprit une voix masculine. Allez, ouvre les yeux, je ne vais pas te manger.

Yuki ouvrit donc les yeux pour tomber sur Kaien. Celui-ci lui sourit doucement et se pencha un peu pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Sous son regard interrogateur, le plus vieux expliqua qu'il avait eu de la fièvre toute la nuit et qu'il avait délirer.

-Bien, maintenant que tu as ouverts les yeux, j'aimerais au moins savoir deux trois petites choses. Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Shiba Yuki.

-Nous avions déjà supposé que c'était le cas. Quel âge as-tu?

La question plongea Yuki dans une grande réflexion. Il ne pouvait pas dire quinze ans, il ressemblerais à un petit enfant sinon. L'âge était relatif ici, mais tout de même pas à ce point.

-Je ne sais pas, hésita-t-il. Je ne me souviens pas.

-De quoi te souviens-tu?

-De quelques visages, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je me souviens...non, rien, c'était un cauchemard.

Le plus vieux inspira et se redressa. Il semblait partagé. Devait-il dire que c'était peut-être un souvenir, puisqu'il avait été trouvé baignant dans son sang et inconscient dans le Rukongai? Ou lui demander s'il savait comment il était arriver ici? De son côté, Yuki espérait bien réussir à tenir la ligne de conduite de l'amnésie aussi longtemps que possible. Ce serait un très bon moyen de ne pas avoir à s'enfoncer dans des mensonges, et ainsi, ne pas risquer de se contredire lui-même. Urahara lui avait apprit qu'un bon mensonge devait ressembler autant que possible à la vérité. S'il ne se souvenait pas, il ne risquait pas de faire d'erreur, au moins.

-Te souviens-tu comment tu es arrivé ici?

-Non. Je sais que je me suis évanouie. Et après, j'étais ici, dans ce lit.

-Bon d'accord. Moi, c'est Shiba Kaien, je suis à la tête du clan Shiba. Peut-être quelqu'un se souvient-il au moins un peu de toi. Ou alors tu es le fils de l'un de ceux qui partent et ne reviennent pas pendant des siècles. Ça arrive, parfois. Ils reviennent en général avec toute un tripotée d'enfants. Au moins, ils sont heureux. Tu avais un zampakuto avec toi. Tu te souviens de quelque chose à son sujet?

-Non. Pas vraiment. Une voix qui voulait me parler, mais je n'entendais jamais rien.

-Donc tu ne l'as pas encore libérer. Si tu veux, je vais t'inscrire à l'Académie Shin'ou. Tu apprendras à devenir shinigami, si ça te dit. Ou alors, tu reste là, et tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Je veux bien aller à l'Académie. Et vous...

-Tutoie moi, je ne suis pas si vieux, et puis, on est cousins.

-D'accord. Donc, toi, tu y as été?

-Oui, je n'y ai fais qu'un an, j'ai eus mon diplôme en avance, mais je m'y suis plutôt bien plu.

-Donc, tu es shinigami.

-Oui. Je suis lieutenant de la treizième division. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout, n'hésite pas. Ni moi ni mon capitaine ne te refuserons une oreille attentive.

-Je m'en doute bien, marmonna le petit brun.

-Quoi?

-Non rien.

C'est ainsi que commença son quotidien de noble amnésique. Il pouvait sans problème faire ce que bon lui chantait, enfin, dans la limite de ce que Kukaku avait décidé qu'il pouvait durant sa convalescence. Ce matin, il attendait sagement qu'un médecin vienne le voir. C'était son premier examen depuis son réveil, et le dernier normalement. Il allait vraiment mieux, et ce sentait la capacité de faire pleurer Kodomo no Hyobaku, son zampakuto. Mais comme il n'était pas sensé l'avoir desceller, il se contentait d'attendre.

 _«-Ouais, mais on s'ennuie, nous!_

 _-Arrête de râler, Kodomo, tu sais bien que Yuki ne peut pas nous libérer maintenant. Il est trop tôt, cela serait suspicieux pour les autres, alors qu'il a dit qu'il ne nous entendait pas._

 _-T'aurais pu dire qu'on était deux, d'ailleurs!»_

Le jeune soupira. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'ils tournaient en rond comme des lions en cage dans son monde intérieur. Ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui, tout de même!

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se mettre en colère, les deux autres continuant de se disputer allègrement dans son esprit et lui tapant sur le système, la porte s'ouvrit sur Kaien et une seconde personne qui laissa Yuki soufflé. Alors comme ça, il avait été soigné par nulle autre que Unohana-taicho! Il ne savait pas si il devait en être flatter ou au contraire s'inquiéter des implications quant à son réel état de santé.

-Ohayo, Shiba-kun. Comment te sens-tu?

-Incroyablement en forme. Vous pourriez le dire à Kaien et Kukaku-nee, madame?

-Yuki, je te présente Unohana-taicho, le capitaine de la quatrième division. Pas madame.

-Ah, pardon. Pourriez-vous le dire à Kaien et Kukaku-nee, _taicho_?

Alors que Kaien semblait partagé entre faire une attaque et étrangler son jeune cousin, le capitaine rit doucement. Puis elle s'avança jusqu'au lit.

-Je ne le dirais que si je juge que tu vas bien, Shiba-kun.

Le plus petit à la peau pâle soupira mais se laissa faire quand la femme commença à l'ausculter.

-As-tu mal quelque part.

-Non.

-Pourtant, je sens une perturbation de ton reiatsu au niveau de ton épaule gauche.

-J'ai pas mal, ça tiraille à peine.

-Je vois. Et ta hanche?

-Je ne sens plus rien.

-Tu avait également un certain nombre de marque du as des coups répétés, as-tu mal?

-Non.

-Shiba-fukutaicho, il est apte à reprendre ses activité habituel. Son épaule ne guérira jamais plus que maintenant, malheureusement, inutile d'attendre plus. Seulement, son rapport à la douleur semble biaisé. Son reiatsu m'indique que ce ne sont pas de simples tiraillements à l'épaule, mais il le perçoit sans doute ainsi.

-Peut-il entrer à l'Académie Shin'ou?

-Oui, s'il le désire.

-Bien, merci, Unohana-taicho.

Les deux adultes partirent, et le jeune homme attendit d'être sûr de ne plus les entendre avant de se mettre à faire la danse de la victoire tout seul. Enfin, il ne serait plus surveillé toute la journée et même la nuit par la sœur de Kaien. Même Ganju le plaignait, franchement. Et peut-être pourrait-il enfin rencontrer le reste de sa famille. Le clan Shiba était très étendu, mais il ne connaissait pour l'instant que ses cousins. Kukaku lui avait dit que la plupart se feraient tuer par ordre du Central 46, parce qu'ils gênaient Aizen. Il allait peut-être le tuer, purement et simplement. Et ça éviterait à Ichimaru de se retrouver piégé par le mégalomane en puissance. Il devait déjà avoir commencé à l'observer. Il ne savait juste pas encore qu'il mourrait en tentant de le tuer et de toutes façons, n'y arriverait pas. Yuki ne voulait pas voir à nouveau Matsumoto effondrée pleurant la perte de son ami d'enfance.

Lorsque Kaien revint, le jeune homme était sagement assis sur son lit, mais ses cheveux dans tous les sens lui attirèrent un regard suspicieux du plus âgé.

-Je t'ai inscrit à l'Académie. Tu peux y aller ce soir ou demain matin, comme tu veux. En sachant que tu ne pourras pas dormir autre part avant les vacances de noël.

-Je préfère y aller aujourd'hui.

-D'accord. On te versera de l'argent de poche. Et tu aura un uniforme, mais tu pourras emmener tous les vêtements que tu veux.

-C'est pas la peine, pour l'argent de poche, je veux dire.

-C'est non discutable.

-Mais...

-Non discutable, j'ai dit.

Il sourit et prit Yuki dans une étreinte d'ours. Le plus petit tenta immédiatement de se dégager, sans grand succès malheureusement. Il finit par abandonner et laissa son chef de clan le tuer par étouffement s'il le désirait. Le lieutenant lâcha enfin son cousin qui inspira un grand coup et fusilla l'autre du regard, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire rire le plus grand. Grognant, Yuki rassembla ses affaires.

-C'est bon, je suis prêt, on y va?

-Si tu veux. Tu ne dis pas au revoir à Kukaku et Ganju?

-Ils vont faire comme toi?

-Y a des chances.

-Alors non. Les néandertaux restent avec les néandertaux*.

Kaien pouffa et escorta Yuki jusqu'à l'Académie. Une fois là-bas, il sembla hésiter à laisser le plus jeune seul. Il le prit de nouveau dans ses bras, malgré les protestations énergiques du plus petit qui se débattait.

-Si je ne suis pas disponible, Ishin-ji est capitaine de la dixième division, il peut paraître immature mais il pourra t'aider. Et...

-Stop, je sens que tu vas te conduire en papa poule sinon. Je vais très bien me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bien sûr que si je m'inquiète. Tu es sous ma responsabilité, je veux être sûr que tu vas bien.

-Travaille, au lieu de t'en faire pour ceux qui n'en ont pas besoin.

Sur ces derniers mots, le jeune Shiba tourna les talons et entra dans l'Académie.

/

Au bout d'une semaine, tout ce que pouvait dire Yuki de l'établissement était qu'il n'apprenait pas grand chose, si ce n'est en kidou, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été très doué, et que tout le monde voulait qu'il dise des choses à son cousin. C'est pourquoi il mangeait seul, il dormait seul et il travaillait seul. Il avait déjà été repéré comme génie et allait être diplômé en un an, ce qui ne l'aidait pas en ce qui concernait la tranquillité. La bande de charognards qui constituaient l'école avait décidé qu'il était terriblement orgueilleux, ou alors trop timide, et que c'était pour ça qu'il ne se mêlait pas. Il recevait régulièrement des mots lui disant qu'il devait dégonflé ses chevilles. Etrangement, il n'y avait jamais de signature en bas. Après tout, qui serait assez stupide pour risquer un suicide politique de la sorte, hein?

-Tu es Shiba-kun?

Relevant la tête de son livre traitant du kidou, Yuki vit une Matsumoto plus jeune se pencher vers lui. Il hocha affirmativement la tête et attendit qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle lui voulait.

-La neuvième division a besoin de renfort pour une mission, et nous avons été choisit.

-Pourquoi? Je veux dire, nous sommes encore des étudiants, non?

-Oui, mais parfois, des étudiants peuvent avoir une expérience de terrains pour apporter un petit plus à leur dossier.

-Et que devons-nous faire?

-Vas passer quelque chose de plus pratique que ton uniforme, Shiba-fukutaicho nous attend à l'entrée.

-Il m'a demandé moi alors qu'il passe son temps a s'inquiéter pour moi?

-Non, il a demandé deux étudiants, sans préciser qui. C'est le directeur qui a penser à toi, en se disant que tu t'intégrerais mieux si tu avais été sur le terrain.

-Je ne pense pas vraiment, mais je viens quand même. Laisse-moi deux minutes, je vous rejoint.

-Hai.

Yuki bondit rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre, mit le shihakusho noir et bleu qu'il avait fait faire, sa seule folie en vérité, qu'il avait, de plus, l'intention de rendre en même temps que le reste de son argent de poche, puis sortit en attachant Kodomo no Hyobaku à sa taille. Puis, en quelques pas de shunpo, il arriva aux côtés de Kaien.

-Yuki? C'est toi qui a été choisit pour cette mission?

-Hai.

-On va dans le 64e district Rukongai nord. Là où on t'a trouvé. Ça va aller?

-Ne fais pas cette tête, Shiba-fukutaicho, je n'aurais pas de problème, je ne m'en soucie même pas.

Bon sang, pourquoi, par dessus toutes les possibilités, le Roi Spirituel avait-il décidé de le faire atterrir là où se trouvait les laboratoires secrets d'Aizen! Pour attirer l'attention, il n'y avait rien de mieux! Tout en pestant, il suivait à toute vitesse son cousin en direction de là où on avait besoin de lui. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Kensei, c'était lorsqu'il avait été emmené pour se faire exécuté. Il ne fallait pas qu'il flanche, le capitaine ne le connaissait même pas ici, il ne s'agissait pas de son ami, mais d'un supérieur, il devait tenir l'image du clan, et ne pourrait pas prétendre qu'il n'était pas au courant de son grade, là. Arrivé peu après eux, Kyoraku et quatre autres de sa division s'engagèrent dans la clairière infestée de hollows.

Arrivé sur place, il vit une dizaine de shinigami qui se battaient à un contre trois avec des hollows. Ça faisait beaucoup de bestioles, là. Et il en arrivait toujours plus. Il se jeta dans la mêlée, voyant du coin de l'œil Mashiro, lieutenant de la neuvième en ce temps, se battre contre pas moins de cinq hollows. Il grimaça et voulu aller l'aider, mais quatre autres lui bloquèrent le passage. A ce rythme, une équipe de chaque division allait être réquisitionner pour simplement cet endroit.

Soupirant, Yuki engagea le combat. Entre temps, un autre hollow s'était rajouté au petit groupe se refermant autour de lui. Aizen me percevait-il comme un danger? Peut-être le fait qu'il ait été trouvé ici, et que quelqu'un avait dû chercher pourquoi il y était, ou alors le fait qu'il soit un génie. Il voulait soit le tester, soit le tuer. Autant de hollows d'un coup, ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

Il esquiva deux attaque, une troisième, assénait la lame de son zampakuto scellé dans l'entre eux, le faisant disparaître. Malheureusement, deux autres le remplacèrent aussitôt. Il y avait plus de hollows autour de lui qu'autour de n'importe quel personne dans cette clairière!

 _«Bon sang, je ne vais jamais y arriver comme ça! Je pensais tenir encore un peu avant de vous montrer!_

 _-C'est au choix, ou tu nous descelles, ou tu meurs, répondit Hyobaku.»_

L'étudiant soupira, puis il plaça la lame de son zampakuto perpendiculairement à sa poitrine, prit une grande inspiration puis s'exclama:

-Pleures, Kodomo no Hyobaku!

Un vent glacé se leva autour de lui alors que sa lame se séparait en deux et que son deuxième zampakuto tombait dans sa main gauche. Puis, en un coup, il gela complètement les hollows autour de lui de la pointe de Hyobaku, les brisant dans la foulée avec Kodomo. Son reiatsu s'étendit et parcourut instantanément la clairière. Bien sûr, il en avait moins que Ichigo, mais si peu que cela revenait presque au même. Les hollows proche de lui se couvrirent de givre, et lorsqu'il s'approcha d'eux, ils prirent tout bonnement la fuite. Cela l'étonna tellement qu'il stoppa net et les regarda partir, bouche bée. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un ennemi faire ça! Entre les shinigami lorsqu'ils avaient envahis le Seireitei, Grimmjow, Ulquiora et Nnoîtra, il avait plutôt l'habitude que l'ennemi lui saute dessus.

-'Spèce de lâches, marmonna-t-il.

La plupart des shinigami, au moins ceux qui ne courraient pas après les fuyards pour les achever, le fixaient avec stupeur, murmurant entre eux. Gêné, le jeune brun croisa les lames en les posant sur ses épaules. Kaien, le capitaine de la huitième division ainsi que Kensei s'approchèrent de lui. Son cousin ne semblait pas spécialement content. Comment allait-il justifié cela?

-Depuis quand sais-tu faire ça? Tu aurais dû nous le dire!

-Pardon, Kaien, mais je ne le savais pas. J'avais oublié, marmonna Yuki, mal à l'aise.

-Et donc, depuis quand, questionna le capitaine au kimono rose.

-Je pense que ça fait longtemps, quatre ou cinq ans peut-être. La voix que j'entendais était Hyobaku qui m'appelait, me disait de me souvenir. Je n'arrivais juste pas à entendre.

-Je vois.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire autant d'effort, tu es à peine remis, tu aurais pu faire une rechute, argumenta Kaien.

-Je ne vois pas bien comment j'aurais pu m'en sortir différemment dans une telle situation! Espèce de néandertal stupide, j'étais encerclé par six ou sept hollows!

La réalisation de ce fait fit pâlir le Shiba au cheveux noirs qui se précipita en avant pour vérifier que son cousin n'avait pas de nouvelle blessure.

-Kaien, soupira celui-ci.

-Quoi? Si jamais tu es blessé, Kukaku aura ma tête, répondit le concerné.

-Pas faux, reconnu le plus jeune.

Après avoir vérifié son cousin sous toutes les coutures, son cousin soupira de soulagement, réprimanda encore le plus jeune pour son inconscience puis partit aider au nettoyage de la clairière avec Kyoraku. Alors qu'il allait s'y mettre aussi, Yuki fut retenu par Kensei.

-Moi, je ne crois pas à ton histoire d'amnésie. Tu n'as eus aucune hésitation à desceller ton zampakuto. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu mens, mais je vais chercher, et je vais trouver.

Ces quelques mots glacèrent le sang de Yuki dans ses veines. Kensei était intelligent, et il était un capitaine respecté. S'il déclarait n'avoir aucune confiance en lui, beaucoup d'autres le suivraient, et il aurait des difficultés à les sauver. Il devait faire en sorte que le capitaine de la neuvième conclu qu'il était réellement amnésique! Sinon, il allait en parler à Shinji, et là, ce serait une autre paire de manche.

Faisant tournoyer Kodomo autour de Hyobaku, Yuki scella de nouveau son sabre et le rengaina avant de rentrer avec Matsumoto. Cette dernière le regardait depuis un moment sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, excédé, le plus jeune se retourna vers elle.

-Quoi?

-Rien. Je ne t'imaginais pas si puissant, c'est tout.

-Ouais, comme tout le monde, ironisa-t-il. C'est tout?

-En fait, t'es juste timide, hein?

-De quoi tu parles, je suis pas timide du tout!

-Si, c'est pour ça que tu vas pas vers les autres.

-Non, je vais pas vers les autres à cause des «Tu peux dire à Shiba-fukutaicho que je suis premier du classement de ma classe de kidou, Shiba-kun?». J'en ai eu vite ras-la-casquette, et j'ai repoussé tout le monde.

-Tu n'as pas tord, ils sont tous comme des vautours.

-Toi aussi, tu dois en avoir marre, non?

-De quoi?

-De tous ces mecs qui veulent être amis avec toi à cause de ton physique. Tu vaux mieux que ça. J'ai pu constater que tu étais douée.

-Tu essaies de me draguer, là?

-T'es pas vraiment mon genre, Matsumoto, répondit le plus jeune, regrettant déjà sa phrase.

-Ah? C'est quoi alors, ton genre? Attends je sais, les petites brunes!

-Pas vraiment non. Moi, je préfèrent les six tablettes de chocolat et quelque chose entre les jambes, tu vois?

-Oh! Tu aimes les hommes alors! Tu as déjà eus un petit copain? C'est comment le sexe entre homme? Et...

-STOP! Matsumoto, je ne me souviens même pas du nom de mes parents, comment tu veux que je me souvienne de tout ça? En plus, si ça trouve, j'ai jamais eu de copain et encore d'amant, alors je pourrais pas te répondre, désolé.

La pauvre sembla toute dépitée, et c'est la tête basse qu'elle passa la porte de l'Académie. Il la saluais avec un sourire, vu l'heure, les deux jeunes gens pouvaient aller se coucher. Mais avant de se mettre au lit, Yuki passa par la case douche. Sous le jet d'eau, il réfléchit à l'avertissement de Kensei. Puis se dit qu'il ne fallait pas que se prendre la tête avec ça, il ne trouverait rien, de toutes façons.

Par contre, les questions de Matsumoto l'avaient perturbées. C'était vrai, il n'avait jamais eu de petit copain, mais le seul qui l'avait intéressé était mort. Enfin, dans son époque. Ici, il était capitaine et n'allait jamais le regarder de cette façon. Il aurait dû dire à Shinji qu'il l'aimait quand c'était encore possible. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues pâles, pleures silencieux pour l'amour de sa vie dont il doit faire le deuil. Il vivrait désormais un amour à sens unique, sa seule chance étant resté dans le futur.

Puis, plus calme, Yuki arrêta l'eau sortit de la cabine de douche, se sécha et mit un boxer et un t-shirt large avant de se coucher. Mais il n'arrivait pas arrêter de penser. Pourquoi au juste avait-il atterrit justement là-bas? Il devait y avoir une raison autre que l'humour bizarre du grand barbu (d'ailleurs, avait-il seulement une barbe?). Son apparition soulevait des questions, peut-être était-ce ce que voulait le Roi Spirituel? De plus, lors de cette attaque, les hollows se concentraient plus sur le jeune homme.. Mais Aizen ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'il se trouverait parmi ceux choisit, à moins d'avoir quelqu'un dans l'école, mais il était admis que seul Ichimaru et Tosen étaient au courant, et le noir était le seul à vouloir qu'il gagne pour avoir plus de pouvoir, l'autre allié tentant de l'éradiquer. Donc, peut-être qu'il se trouvait non loin. Avec tous les reiatsu différents mélangés et avec tous ces hollows sacrément distrayant, personne ne ferait attention à un tel détail que la présence d'un shinigami en bordure du combat et à couvert. C'était possible.

-Arrête de réfléchir, s'admonesta Yuki à mi voix. Il faut que tu dormes, maintenant.

/

*Ceci est inspiré d'une réplique "Swinging Pendulum" traduit par An Author Alone in the dark et écrit par Cywcross.

Alors, qu'en dîtes-vous? Reviews?


	3. Les capitaines

**Disclamer:** Kubo-sensei ne m'a pas donner les droits de Bleach, ils sont donc toujours à lui (malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour les personnages).

 **Résumé:** **Yuki, le frère d'Ichigo, est projeté dans le passé alors que la guerre contre les Arrancars vient juste de se terminer. A peine arriver, il va vite comprendre qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses peines.**

 **/**

 **Chapitre 2: Les capitaines**

 **Malheureusement, le sommeil ne vint jamais, et Yuki se résolu à se lever à l'aube. Il ne savait toujours pas trop quoi faire, mais après tout, il ne pouvait rien faire de concret sans paraître encore plus suspicieux. Il se leva, prit son uniforme et alla se doucher. Il prit son temps, après tout, il était encore tôt. En sortant de la cabine, son reflet faillit faire une crise cardiaque au petit brun: ses longs cheveux étaient tellement emmêlés de sa nuit passé à se tourner et se retourner que certaines mèches tenaient à l'horizontale! Ça allait lui prendre un temps fou pour tout remettre en ordre!**

 **-Bon sang, pas de si bon matin, soupira le jeune shinigami en s'emparant de sa brosse à cheveux.**

 **Il attaqua ensuite mèche par mèche ce qui lui tenait lieu de chevelure. Grimaçant quand les nœuds étaient tellement serrés que certains cheveux cassaient, il se jura de les tresser dorénavant avant de se coucher. Puis, alors qu'il terminait enfin son calvaire, un peu plus d'une demi heure plus tard, il grommela pour lui-même:**

 **-Tu parles, c'est toujours pareil, tu râles, tu jures qu'on ne t'y prendras plus, que tu les natteras, mais tu ne le fais jamais, et regardes le résultat.**

 **-Tu parles tout seul maintenant, Shiba-kun?**

 **Faisant un bond de dix centimètres sous la surprise, Yuki, se retourna brusquement pour voir Matsumoto appuyer à l'embrasure de la porte de sa salle de bain.**

 **-M-Matsumoto, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma salle de bain?**

 **-Je voulais te prévenir que Shiba-fukutaicho et Ukitake-taicho sont à l'entrée, ils veulent te parler.**

 **-Mais pourquoi dans ma salle de bain?**

 **-Je voulais voir à quoi tu ressemblais tout nu, mais je suis arriver trop tard. Bon, laisse-moi tes cheveux, je vais le faire.**

 **-De quoi, demanda suspicieusement le première année.**

 **-Te coiffer, bien sûr.**

 **-Bien sûr, marmonna le jeune garçon, où avais-je la tête.**

 **Il laissa docilement la plus âgé lui faire une demi queue de cheval, l'attachant avec un ruban, avant de la suivre à l'extérieur de sa propre chambre en direction de l'entrée.**

 **-S'il te plaît, Matsumoto, ne rentre pas dans ma chambre sans invitation.**

 **-Pourquoi? Tu es mignon pourtant. Dommage que tu sois de l'autre bord.**

 **-MATSUMOTO! Là n'est pas la question, ne le fais pas, c'est tout!**

 **-Ne pas faire quoi, demanda une troisième voix.**

 **Les deux étudiants, perdu dans leur discution, n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils avaient atteint l'entrée et étaient à la hauteur des deux gradés de la treizième division. Kaien, entendant une conversation plus qu'étrange en rapport avec son cousin, commençait à se poser des questions de son côté.**

 **-Entrer dans ma chambre sans autorisation, grogna le plus jeune des quatre.**

 **-Si tu le dis, répondit Kaien, étonné. Je suis venu pour te demander si tu n'avais pas d'autres choses à nous dire.**

 **-Le ton que tu as es presque accusateur, Kaien, tu le sais?**

 **-Bien sûr que je le sais.**

 **-Matsumoto, tu peux aller prendre un petit-déjeuner pour nous deux? Attends-moi sous le cerisier près du ruisseau de la cours intérieure.**

 **-Dépêche-toi, il sera froid sinon, répondit-elle en s'éloignant.**

 **-Venez, on a cas aller dans un endroit plus confortable.**

 **Le plus jeune fit demi-tour et conduisit les deux gradés vers une salle vide. Là, il s'assura que personne n'allait les déranger et s'installa à-même le sol.**

 **-Vous vouliez quelque chose en particulier, Ukitake-taicho?**

 **-Juste rencontrer ce jeune shinigami dont on m'a parlé. Tu es puissant à ce qu'on dit.**

 **-Ils exagèrent beaucoup, vous savez.**

 **-Je ne pense pas. Tu as un zampakuto double, c'est ça?**

 **-Oui, mais je ne vous apprends rien en disant que je ne suis pas le premier. Sogyo no Kotowari, n'est-ce pas?**

 **-En effet. Et le tien?**

 **-Kodomo no Hyobaku.**

 **-Et sinon, il t'a dit quoi?**

 **-Ne te fâches pas, d'accord? Jure moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout et de ne rien dire à personne.**

 **-Si tu veux, je te le jure. Mais tu commence à me faire peur, tu sais.**

 **-Vous aussi, taicho.**

 **-Tu as ma parole.**

 **-Je ne suis pas amnésique. Je fais semblant pour qu'on ne pose pas de question. Le Roi Spirituel m'a donné une mission, à condition que personne ne sache qui je suis exactement et d'où je viens pendant une période minimum d'un an. C'est pourquoi j'ai jugé préférable de jouer la carte de l'amnésie. Mais hier, Muguruma-taicho a soupçonné quelque chose, et j'ai beau chercher, je ne sais pas comment l'empêcher de trouver qui je suis.**

 **-Il va te surveiller.**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Et en parler à Hirako-taicho.**

 **-Qui ça?**

 **-Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu dois savoir qui c'est. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un sait forcément qui tu es. Ne serait-ce que tes parents.**

 **-Ils sont morts, Kaien. Eux, mon frère et mes deux sœurs. Ils sont morts tous les cinq.**

 **Le chef du clan Shiba grimaça et se passa une main sur le visage. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Non, il n'allait pas poser plus de questions, il attendrait que le délais impartit soit passé. Il avait trouvé son cousin voilà deux mois maintenant, il pourrait avoir ses réponses dans dix mois. Il lui fallait juste de la patience. Un long soupir lui échappa alors qu'il secouait la tête.**

 **-D'accord. Ishin-ji doit être mit au courant, au moins pour le fait que Muguruma-taicho ne te crois pas. C'est un Shiba, c'est son droit de le savoir. Nous aviserons pour la suite. Cela vous va, taicho?**

 **-C'est une affaire qui concerne ton clan, tu as l'autorité là-dessus.**

 **-Pas vraiment, répondit Yuki. Cela ne concerne pas que le clan, il y a beaucoup de chose qui vont concerner le Gotei 13. Je risque même d'avoir des problèmes avec la loi.**

 **-Nous serons avec toi, décréta Kaien. Les Shiba seront de ton côté, quoi qu'il advienne. Et puis, quoi que tu fasses, il y aura sûrement une très bonne raison. Je ne te dis pas que je ne te crierais pas dessus en privé, que je n'exigerais pas une explication, mais personne ne pourra t'atteindre.**

 **-Kaien, faire ça mettrait le clan en danger, et...**

 **-Alors le clan sera en danger tant que tu le seras.**

 **Le ton inflexible fit plier le plus jeune, qui s'inclina face à la décision du lieutenant. Le capitaine secoua la tête et se contenta de se lever sans un mot.**

 **-Je laisse Kaien gérer et décider de ce qu'il peut être fait ou non te concernant. Il y a sûrement des choses que je ne devrais pas savoir, alors ne mettez pas au courant. Je n'aimerais avoir à vous arrêter.**

 **Sur ces mots, le plus vieux des trois partit de la salle de classe, laissant les deux Shiba seuls en tête à tête. Celui aux cheveux noirs fixa son jeune cousin droit dans les yeux, attendant qu'il lui donne des détails sur ce qu'il compte faire. Mal à l'aise, le plus petit se demandait soudain si en parler avait été une si bonne que ça. Il se tortilla sur place, tentant de trouver une issue de secoure, mais finit par abdiquer.**

 **-Très bien, que veux-tu savoir?**

 **-Ce que tu compte faire, concrètement.**

 **-Enquêter sur là où tu m'as trouvé. Ce n'est pas anodin, il y a une raison au fait que je me sois retrouvé là-bas. Il faut que je découvre ce que c'est.**

 **-Il y a déjà eut des recherches. Personne n'a rien trouvé, aucun indice sur ce que tu pouvais bien faire dans le Rukongai nord, tout seul et blessé au point que Unohana-taicho dise que ta survie est un véritable miracle.**

 **-C'est pas un miracle, je suis simplement têtu. Et vous ne cherchiez pas une chose en particulier. Moi si. J'ai une bonne idée de ce que cela peut bien être, mais ça va être difficile à trouver. La personne qui les a créer s'y connaît en dissimulation, bien plus que moi, tu peux me croire.**

 **-Et quand tu auras trouvé ce que tu cherches, si tu le trouves, puisque tu dis toi-même que ce sera très difficile, que comptes-tu faire?**

 **-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles le savoir, hésita le plus jeune.**

 **-Oh que si, d'autant plus que tu sembles penser que tu auras de gros ennuis.**

 **-Je vais assassiner le responsable de tout cela pour l'empêcher de commettre certains acte. Pourtant, je dois attendre suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il fasse quelque chose qui** ** _doit_** **se produire impérativement, pour le bien de la Soul Society.**

 **-Pourrais-je savoir son nom, demanda le lieutenant d'une voix blanche.**

 **-Non, sinon, tu vas t'empresser d'aller le trouver et de t'en prendre à lui toi-même pour m'éviter des ennuis. D'ailleurs, quand il aura fait ce qu'il doit faire, nous risquons d'avoir quelques pensionnaires pendant un moment, le temps que les choses se tassent et que nous régularisions tout ça.**

 **-Je...vois. Même si je ne comprends pas tout. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps, et toi, tu dois manger. Correctement, je ne plaisante pas.**

 **-Oui maman, soupira le plus petit.**

 **Kaien sourit en secouant la tête puis ébouriffa les cheveux de son cousin, sous les protestations de celui-ci. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps ce matin à se battre avec, merci bien! Alors qu'il râlait toujours après son abruti de cousin chef de clan immature et stupide, ce dernier se retourna au moment de passer la porte.**

 **-Au fait, ça m'étonnerais que tu accepte, mais on a un poste de troisième siège à pourvoir, et tu serais le bienvenu dans notre division. Le capitaine aimerais bien pouvoir veiller sur toi.**

 **-Ne le prends pas mal, Kaien, mais je ne veux pas être dans la même division qu'un autre Shiba gradé qui va me poursuivre pour savoir si je vais bien. Donc non, pas la troisième. Ni la dixième d'ailleurs, Ishin-ji s'y trouve. Ni la seconde ou la quatrième, je suis nul au kidou. Il me paraît évident que la neuvième ne veut pas de moi, et je ne veux pas aller dans la première non plus, même si on me le proposais.**

 **-Ça te laisse encore la troisième, la cinquième, la sixième, la septième, la huitième, la onzième et la douzième.**

 **-Pas la onzième, je ne vis pas que pour le combat. Et je ne mettrais jamais les pieds dans la douzième non plus, leur 3e siège est un fou furieux, un des sempai l'a entendu parler de** ** _dissection humaine_** **! Hors de question.**

 **-Bon, et bien il ne reste plus que la troisième, la cinquième, la sixième, la septième et la huitième. Je vais m'assurer personnellement que tu y sois bien.**

 **-Inu...**

 **Top tard, la porte était déjà fermée.**

 **-...tile, vraiment, je peux me débrouiller tout seul, ne me prends pas pour un bébé. Ah, les Shiba!**

 **Se levant en défroissant ses vêtements, le jeune homme quitta à son tour la pièce pour rejoindre Matsumoto et manger ne serait-ce qu'un peu avant le début des cours. Et en se rappelant qu'il avait cours de kidou, justement, il faillit repartir aussi sec dans l'autre sens. Le zanjutsu était d'une simplicité enfantine, le hohô l'ennuyais et la classe de hakuda ne voulait même plus entendre parler de lui, les autres élèves en ayant assez de se faire battre systématiquement. Mais en kidou, il était nul de chez nul. Il comprenait le principe, mais n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. D'après Urahara, son reiatsu était trop important, et il fallait d'abord qu'il le maîtrise parfaitement. Autrement dit, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attende à parvenir à quoi que ce soit dans cette discipline avant au moins un siècle de plus.**

 **-Formidable, j'ai juste le temps, quoi, grogna-t-il pour lui-même.**

 **-Tu recommences à parler tout seul, Shiba-kun.**

 **Tout à ses pérégrinations mentales, le jeune homme venait d'atteindre l'emplacement de la jeune rousse. Celle-ci lui tendit obligeamment quelques onigiri, qu'il prit en la remerciant. Il se laissa ensuite tomber dans l'herbe à ses côtés. Il attaqua ensuite son petit-déjeuner sans grand enthousiasme.**

 **-Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?**

 **-Mon cousin me prend pour un bébé, mes zampakuto se foutent de moi et en plus, j'ai kidou dans quelques minutes. Ma vie est vraiment pourrie.**

 **-Mais non! Tu n'es pas obligé d'être fort en kidou, après tout, tu surpasses même les profs dans les autres matières. Ton cousin veut juste être sûr qu'il ne t'arrive rien, après tout, il est ton chef de clan, c'est normal qu'il veille sur toi.**

 **-Et pour Kodomo no Hyobaku?**

 **-Là, je ne peux rien faire, répondit la rousse avec fatalisme. Il va falloir que tu supporte ou que tu les fasses taire d'une façon ou d'une autre.**

 **-Et si j'en étranglais un?**

 **-Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, répliqua Matsumoto avec un rire rentré. Bon, j'y vais, j'ai zanjutsu et le prof déteste les retardataires.**

 **-On peut échanger? J'ai pas envie d'aller en kidou, gémit le jeune génie.**

 **-Arrête de faire ton bébé et vas en cours, plus vite tu y seras, plus vite tu en repartiras.**

 **Le Shiba soupira avec fatalité et se décida à se lever alors que la plante jeune fille s'éloignait. Il se rendit en quelques pas de shunpo en classe, mais eu la désagréable impression d'être prisonnier alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui. Le professeur attendit qu'il aille s'asseoir, puisqu'il était le dernier arrivé, avant de commencer son cours. Comme prévu, celui-ci donna des envies de suicides et de meurtres à Yuki au bout de seulement cinq minutes, mais il allait devoir le supporter pendant encore une heure et cinquante cinq minutes. Sa tête retomba sur son pupitre, le jeune homme désespéré entendant ses voisins ricaner devant son visage déconfit.**

 **A peine les deux heures de torture furent-elles terminées que le brun se précipita vers la sortie, filant en direction de son cerisier favori. Matsumoto l'y attendait déjà, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. En le voyant s'affaler comme une loque sur le sol, elle s'esclaffa joyeusement.**

 **-C'est ça, grogna-t-il depuis le sol, fous-toi de moi si tu veux, mais je viens de passer deux heures en enfer. «Un génie tel que vous devrait être capable faire un hado aussi basique sans problème, réessayez.» Quand ce prof comprendra-t-il que c'est une question de reiatsu? Je ne me maîtrise pas assez pour employer le kidou, c'est pas ma faute.**

 **-Arrête de geindre, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.**

 **-Le kidou est rayé de la liste des cours?**

 **-Non, mais plusieurs capitaines avec leurs lieutenant respectifs viennent voir les prochains diplômés de cette année. Et nous en faisons partie tout les deux.**

 **-Quelles divisions?**

 **-La trois, cinq, neuf et dix.**

 **-Quoi? Oh non, Ishin-ji va être insupportable, et il va vouloir que je rentre dans sa division, ce que je ne veux pas, mais il va me supplier et je vais avoir du mal à lui dire non!**

 **-Mais il s'inquiète, c'est normal non? Après tout, tu viens tout juste d'apparaître, blessé, presque mort, et amnésique. Comment veux-tu qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.**

 **-Mais il ne faut pas qu'il s'inquiète, dit doucement Yuki, je vais bien.**

 **-Avec ton visage tristounet, comment veux-tu faire croire que tu vas bien? On ne peut pas empêcher nos proches de s'inquiéter.**

 **-Oui, mais eux, il s'inquiètent trop! Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me traite comme un bébé, juste qu'on me fiche la paix.**

 **-Oui, oui. Allez, viens, on y va. Tu vas sauter le cours très intéressant de...de quoi au juste?**

 **-Zanjutsu, je crois. C'est pas grave, ils vont plutôt être soulagés de ne pas me voir, je ne vais leur mettre une pattée monstre au moins.**

 **Le gloussement joyeux de la belle rousse les accompagna alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de réunion de l'Académie, discutant et râlant, pour Yuki, après les possibles moments gênants qui allaient survenir. Une fois aligné avec les autres étudiants, tous plus grands que lui d'au moins une tête.**

 **-Bien, messieurs dames, les capitaines et les lieutenants ne vont pas tarder. Pour certains, ce sera la première fois que vous allez les rencontrer. Contentez-vous d'être polis, n'essayez pas de vous faire remarquer dans un sens ou dans l'autre, en général, ça ne marche pas, et c'est pire encore. Laissez-les se faire leur propre opinion de vous. S'ils vous posent des questions, répondez honnêtement. Et s'il vous plaît, restez au moins un minimum digne, vous êtes les prochains shinigami!**

 **Il y avait une centaine ou plus d'étudiants dans la salle de réunion, attendant que les capitaines entrent. Les premiers de la promotion, dont Matsumoto et Yuki faisaient parti, étaient sur la première ligne, les autres sagement derrière eux. L'attente faisait monter la tension dans la salle, quand enfin les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passer les huit gradés. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent des futurs shinigami. Yuki reconnu immédiatement Shinji, Rose et Ishin, même si ce dernier avait l'air bien rasé et que ses favoris le surprirent. Le Shiba s'arrêta devant son neveu et lui sourit. Le plus jeune soupira, comprenant qu'il allait être mal à l'aise dans très peu de temps.**

 **-Alors, Yuki-chan, comment vas-tu?**

 **-Bien Ishin-ji, et vous.**

 **-Allez, ne sois pas si froid.**

 **A côté du jeune homme terriblement mal à l'aise, Matsumoto pouffait. Elle pouvait sentir les ondes de gêne de son nouvel ami, et la situation l'amusait grandement.**

 **-Tu vas rejoindre ma division, n'est-ce pas.**

 **-Non, Ishin-ji, je ne vais pas rejoindre votre division, ni celle de Shiba-fukutaicho.**

 **-Tu es bien trop formel.**

 **-Et vous bien trop décontracté, grinça l'embarrassé.**

 **-Et qui est l'adorable jeune fille à tes côtés?**

 **-Trop jeune pour toi.**

 **-Mais, pourquoi tu dis ça? Je veux juste savoir son nom.**

 **-Matsumoto Rangiku, Shiba-taicho, répondit la rousse obligeamment. Ne vous en faîtes pas, Shiba-kun est juste très gêné, mais il ne vous en veut pas, n'est-ce pas?**

 **-Matsumoto, ne présume pas de ce que tu ne sais pas.**

 **-Je peux sentir ton malaise, Shiba-kun.**

 **-Et en plus, ça la fait rire, soupira le plus jeune.**

 **Entre temps, les trois autres capitaines s'étaient approchés pour suivre la conversation. Le blond détaillait le plus jeune Shiba du regard, l'évaluant. Il pouvait dire qu'il était puissant, même si le plus jeune tentait de le cacher en abaissant son reiatsu au maximum. Et il ne semblait pas si suspect que cela, comparé à son lieutenant.**

 **-Ainsi donc, voici le fameux génie. Puisque tu ne veux pas rejoindre les divisions dans lesquelles se trouvent ta famille, ce que je comprends parfaitement, as-tu une idée de celle que tu aimerais intégrer. Si tu viens dans la cinquième, tu seras quatrième siège, le troisième est déjà prit.**

 **-Euh...je...merci, je n'ai pas de choix définitif, juste une idée de là où je ne veux pas aller, comme celles où le kidou est primordial, comme la quatrième ou la seconde, le 3e siège de la douzième me fout les jetons et je ne veux pas craindre d'être abandonné par mon capitaine, donc pas non plus la neuvième.**

 **-Ah oui, Kensei, t'a dit qu'il ne te faisait pas confiance.**

 **-Quoi? Comment ça?**

 **-Ishin-ji, c'est pas grave. Je ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde. Mais la cinquième, cela me paraît plutôt bien.**

 **-La place est à toi, il te suffira de remplir les papiers.**

 **Et les capitaines repartirent, s'éloignant nonchalamment pour observer les autres. Plusieurs regards assassins pesaient sur le jeune génie, le faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui si les Shiba étaient exubérants au possible.**

 **/**

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? J'aimerais savoir, donnez-moi des reviews, je vous en supplie!**


	4. La fin de l'Académie

Disclamer: Kubo-sensei ne m'a pas donner les droits de Bleach, ils sont donc toujours à lui (malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour les personnages).

Résumé:Yuki, le frère d'Ichigo, est projeté dans le passé alors que la guerre contre les Arrancars vient juste de se terminer. A peine arriver, il va vite comprendre qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses peines.

Réponse aux reviews:

CornichonMagic: Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à tes reviews dans les chapitres d'avant. Ce n'est pas un oubli, mais un manque de temps, et je me rattrape aujourd'hui. Ensuite, merci beaucoup, j'ai adoré lire que ça te plaisait. Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, sinon, autant que je te dise comment se terminera l'histoire.

/

 **Chapitre 3: La fin de l'Académie**

A peine les capitaines et les lieutenants sortit, Yuki entraîna Matsumoto à l'extérieur de la salle qui se faisait étouffante. Dehors, les gradés s'étaient arrêtés, discutant entre eux. Ils étaient suffisamment proches pour que les deux étudiants entendent leur conversation.

-Il est étrange et cache quelque chose, déclarait Muguruma.

-Je ne le trouve pas si étrange, moi, répondit Aizen, au grand damne de Yuki qui grimaça.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouve d'étrange à mon neveu, Kensei.

Pour signaler qu'ils étaient proches, Matsumoto commença à parler.

-Si tu entres dans la cinquième division, tu vas rencontrer Gin!

-Qui c'est, demanda innocemment le plus jeune.

-Le troisième siège, c'est un génie lui aussi, tu devrais bien t'entendre avec lui. On est ami depuis l'enfance, lui et moi. La première chose qu'il ait fait, c'est de me donner à manger alors que je mourrais de faim.

-Les joie du reiatsu dans le Rukongai, n'est-ce pas? Je suppose que puisque tu tiens à lui, je peux bien faire un effort. Et toi, tu as une division en tête?

-Ton oncle a l'air sympas.

-Non, pitié, Matsumoto, ne t'allie avec ce fou furieux, sinon, je vais devenir définitivement dingue, si vous deux me courez après pour avoir de mes nouvelles.

-Mais non voyons, pouffa la rousse. Alors, tu as dis ce matin que tu voulais voir ce qu'il y avait là où tu avais été trouvé, tu veux que je vienne avec toi?

-Si tu veux, soupira le brun, pensant qu'elle venait d'attirer l'attention d'Aizen. Je suis une nullité finit en kidou, alors ton aide ne sera pas de trop.

-C'est vrai, tu cherches des sorts de dissimulation.

-Dis-moi, tu as espionné ma conversation avec Kaien ou quoi?

-La fin seulement, une fois que Ukitake-taicho était partit.

-Et t'as même pas honte. Tu me désespère, Matsumoto, soupira le Shiba. Allez, viens, on y va. J'ai hohô à cette heure-ci, ils ont pas besoin de moi. Et toi?

-Temps libre. Et presque aucune classe n'a besoin de toi.

-Si, celle de paperasserie inutile mais tellement importante.

-On sent tout le bonheur que tu ressens en y allant, ça fait peur.

Du coin de l'œil, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Yuki vit Kensei et Shinji les suivre, ainsi que l'ombre furtive du lieutenant de ce dernier, dissimulé habilement. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien, contrairement à Matsumoto qui se retourna brusquement. Les mains sur les hanches, elle les regarda directement.

-Hirako-taicho, Muguruma-taicho, ça ne se fait pas de suivre les gens comme ça.

-Et toi, ça ne se fait pas de parler à des capitaines, grogna son ami. Tu pouvais les laisser nous suivre comme ils voulaient, ce n'était pas très grave.

-Je n'aime pas avoir la sensation d'être suivis. Et j'ai même l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça doit être mon imagination.

-Sans doute, murmura le plus jeune, alors que les deux capitaines les rejoignaient, l'air pas le moins du monde gêné de s'être fait prendre alors qu'ils suivaient deux jeunes élèves dans la forêt. On ferait bien de se dépêcher, sinon, on va avoir du mal à rentrer à temps pour le couvre-feu, et on va avoir des problèmes.

-Tu te soucis de ce genre de choses, toi?

-Bien sûr, quand ça peut rejaillir sur le clan, s'insurgea le plus petit tout en reprenant la route.

Le trajet se fit en silence, malgré la nervosité grandissante de Yuki qui sentait le regard de Kensei fixé sur son dos. Il soupira de soulagement en atteignant l'endroit où il avait été trouvé, non loin de là où l'affrontement de la veille avait eu lieu. Songeusement, il tourna sur lui-même, cherchant un point de départ. Un infime bruissement de reiatsu, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Et il le trouva. Une trace de reiatsu d'Aizen en personne, à l'est de la clairière. Il s'y dirigea prestement, aussitôt suivit des autres.

-Matsumoto, tu pourrais me dire si il y a quelque chose à cet endroit?

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle, tombant immédiatement dans une transe méditative.

Elle sembla perplexe un instant, puis rouvrit les yeux. La rousse fixa le vide devant elle, comme si il y avait là une offense personnelle. Mais rien ne vint, alors le plus jeune et les deux capitaines se tournèrent vers elle, interrogateurs.

-Il y avait quelque chose, mais ça a brutalement disparu. Comme si...

-Comme si quelqu'un ne voulait pas qu'on découvre quoi que ce soit, finit le Shiba. Ça prouve mon impression depuis un moment déjà.

-Ah oui? Et quelle impression, demanda le capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

-Nous avons été suivit, et sans doute par celui derrière toute cette histoire.

/

Démoralisé, Yuki se laissa tomber sur son lit de tout son long sans prendre la peine de se changer. Matsumoto avait été incapable de décrire le reiatsu qu'elle avait senti, résultat, Kensei se méfiait encore plus de lui. Il se tourna sur le flan droit, sondant le vide de sa chambre à la recherche d'une réponse introuvable. Quand Aizen allait-il passer à l'action? A quel moment serait-il le plus opportun d'agir? Et surtout, comment allait-il s'y prendre pour soustraire les neuf vizards au Central 46? Leurs reiatsu étaient tellement énorme qu'ils passeraient difficilement inaperçu. Et il faudrait qu'il implique Urahara aussi. Un autre soupir se fit entendre, et le jeune décida finalement de ne pas avoir de plan exact. Après tout, les plans avaient tendance à foirer. Il allait les sauver, point.

Sur ces pensées, il s'endormit pour se réveiller à temps pour voir une ombre à côté de son lit. Son premier réflexe fut de tendre la main à la recherche de Kodomo no Hyobaku, mais une mèche de longs cheveux blancs le calmèrent aussitôt.

-Hyobaku! Tu es folle, j'ai faillis avoir une attaque! Ne viens pas dans notre monde sans prévenir.

-Il y a beaucoup de monde qui vient sans prévenir ici, déclara la voix moqueuse d'un enfant.

Tournant la tête, Yuki vit Kodomo occupé à faire le poirier devant le grand miroir en pied de sa chambre. Il soupira en le voyant faire, peu disposé à se disputer avec le petit garçon aux yeux entièrement noirs. En y réfléchissant, ses deux zampakuto étaient vraiment opposés en tout point l'un à l'autre. Kodomo était un petit garçon à la peau sombre, les yeux noir sans la moindre nuance, joueur et blagueur, incapable de tenir en place. Hyobaku, au contraire, était une jeune femme douce et calme, la peau et les cheveux d'argent et des yeux entièrement blancs. Lui se vêtait de manière totalement contemporaine, un short bleu et t-shirt vert, pieds nus, une bande de tissu gris s'enroulant autour de son front et flottant dans un vent inexistant, elle dans un kimono blanc et argent, un haori parme autour de la taille, des tabi aux pieds et un éventaille blanc à la main. Il ne fallait pas s'y fier, cet éventaille cachait une dizaine de petits couteaux de lancé, et la moindre alerte les voyait immédiatement sur l'offensive.

-Si jamais quelqu'un vous voit ainsi, on va se poser des question, insista le jeune shinigami. Retournez dans vos katana.

-Très bien, mais on continue de parler, ordonna le plus petit.

-Si vous voulez, concéda le jeune homme en se levant.

Les deux apparitions redevinrent deux lames, opposées également, l'une longue, fine, blanche et droite et l'autre noire, courte, épaisse et ondulée. Secouant la tête, Yuki se demanda comment personne ne pouvait se rendre compte qu'il était dingue, avec deux gus pareil!

-Oi, résonna la voix de Kodomo, on t'entend tu sais!

-Ce n'était pas très gentil, Yuki-sama.

-Avouez que j'ai raison, tout de même, s'impatienta le jeune Shiba. Il suffit de vous voir pour comprendre que je suis totalement déséquilibré.

-Je pense plutôt que nous sommes l'expression de ton yin et de ton yang, répliqua Hyobaku.

-T'insinues quoi, la vieille, ragea l'autre. Que je suis un mauvais serviteur?

-Tu viens de le dire toi-même, répondit-elle.

-oh, la paix, vous deux, grogna Yuki, excédé. Vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais?

-Si, pour dormir.

/

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Yuki chercha des indices sur l'avancée d'Aizen dans son plan. Il ne trouva malheureusement pas grand chose et la date de l'examen approchait à grand pas. Se laissant tomber devant son bureau, dans sa chambre, le jeune homme attrapa les papiers qui officialiseraient son entrée dans la cinquième division. C'était le meilleur endroit pour suivre l'avancée des choses. Il n'aurait qu'à s'assurer d'avoir le lieutenant à l'œil. Mais le dossier était tellement long à remplir qu'il avait attendu la dernière minute pour le faire, pas vraiment motivé pour la paperasserie.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte lui firent lever le nez des formalités administrative. Yuki alla ouvrir pour tomber nez à nez avec Ichimaru. Mais comme il ne l'avait pas rencontré officiellement ici, il n'était pas censé savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Il prit donc un air dubitatif en le dévisageant.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

-Oui, on m'a demandé d'aller chercher votre dossier. Je suis Ichimaru Gin, le troisième lieutenant de la cinquième division, c'est Hirako-taicho qui m'envoie.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, Matsumoto m'a parler de vous. Et je n'ai pas terminé le dossier, il me reste des détails à remplir. Trois fois rien, juste la moitié du dossier.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs eu un petit rire. Il dévisagea celui qui serait une nouvelle recrue de sa division d'ici à peine deux semaines, juste le temps de passer les examens. Son physique pas trop mal, voir clairement mignon, lui fit faire la réflexion intérieure de ne jamais laisser la pauvre gamin seul avec Aizen, sinon, s'en était finit de lui. Déjà que le mégalo n'avait pas apprécier sa manie de vouloir fouiner dans le 64e district nord, mais là, il allait s'en donner à cœur joie!

-Je peux aider pour ça, si ça te dis. Après tout, c'est aussi mon travail de t'aider toi.

-Bien sûr, Ichimaru-san.

-Appelle-moi Ichimaru ou Gin, je suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que toi.

-Tout le monde est plus vieux que moi, répondit le plus jeune d'un air désabusé. Mais c'est d'accord, Ichimaru. Matsumoto m'a tellement parler de vous que j'ai presque eus l'impression qu'elle voulait nous caser ensemble. Elle parle parfois vraiment trop.

-Ran-chan est comme ça, on ne la changera pas. Elle a choisit une division, je crois.

-La dixième, malheureusement pour moi. Elle a décider de partir avec mon oncle.

Pendant les deux heures suivantes, les deux hommes remplirent des documents aussi divers et variés que parfois incompréhensible. A quoi pouvait bien servir de savoir son plat préféré? Franchement, ils se compliquaient la vie pour rien! Enfin, le dossier dûment remplit, Ichimaru repartit, la ramenant à son capitaine. L'autre shinigami se laissa retomber en arrière, affalé à même le sol de sa chambre. Une échéance dont la date lui était inconnue approchait, et il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un indice pour l'instant. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est que cela se passerait dans le 64e district. Et il devrait agir vite, plus vite encore que Urahara. Celui-ci irait sur place, constaterait qu'il s'y était produit quelque chose mais sans rien trouver de concret et en informerait le Gotei 13. Yuki soupira. Il ne se doutait vraiment pas que les choses allaient être à ce point compliqué. Mais au moins, il lui restait moins d'un mois avant la fin de l'année du secret, comme il avait surnommé l'exigence du Roi Spirituel.

La semaine passa, et les étudiants passèrent leurs examens en vue de passer à l'année supérieure ou, dans son cas, partir de l'Académie. Les révisions s'enchaînaient, et il se donnait mal au crâne à force de s'user les yeux sur des livres de kidou ou d'Histoire. Puis, enfin, les épreuves furent là. Sans surprise, il surpassa tout le monde en zanjutsu, hohô et hakuda. L'Histoire passa sans trop de mal, tout comme l'administration. Par contre, il fut une véritable catastrophe en kidou, mais là encore, ce ne fut pas une surprise. A la fin de sa dernière épreuve, il partit rejoindre son amie à l'extérieur, un air maussade sur le visage.

-Allez, ça ne pouvait pas être si mauvais que cela.

-Tu te rappelle la fois où la moitié de l'Académie a explosée à cause de moi?

-Oui, plutôt bien. Je me rappelle surtout de la tête de Shiba-fukutaicho quand il a dû venir constater les dégâts en temps que chef de clan. Il ne pensait sans doute pas que quelqu'un puisse être nul à ce point.

-La seule chose qui a empêché la totalité du bâtiment de partir en fumée, c'est les barrières de restriction que j'ai demandé, au cas où. Et j'ai bien fait. Mon uniforme à prit feu sur moi.

-Ah oui, quand même! Tu devrait méditer plus souvent, ça t'aiderais.

-Je ne vais pas passer ma vie en méditation tout de même!

-Dans ce cas, il te faut du temps.

-Heureusement, le reste rattrape le coup, ronchonna le plus jeune. C'est dingue, je suis vraiment incapable de faire quoi que ce soit en kidou!

Cette journée marquait la fin de l'époque tranquille où il se préparait à l'attaque. La semaine d'après, il devrait intégrer le Gotei 13, sa division, et le travail commencerait.

/

Chapitre un peu court, mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Et je sais, j'ai fait la plus grosse ellipse temporelle du monde. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez!


	5. Explication

**Disclamer:** Kubo-sensei ne m'a pas donner les droits de Bleach, ils sont donc toujours à lui (malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour les personnages).

 **Résumé:** Yuki, le frère d'Ichigo, est projeté dans le passé alors que la guerre contre les Arrancars vient juste de se terminer. A peine arriver, il va vite comprendre qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses peines.

 **/**

 **Chapitre 4: Explication**

 **ous en pensez? Une ch'tite review?**

Dans son logement de fonction, assis sur son lit, Yuki réfléchissait. Ce fait en lui-même n'était pas si extraordinaire, merci pour lui, mais c'était plutôt l'heure à laquelle il le faisait qui était singulière. Il était proche de deux heures du matin, et la nuit noir d'encre n'offrait aucune lueur. Mais depuis qu'il était dans sa division, le jeune homme peinait à fermer l'œil. Il se sentait constamment épié, et croisait bien trop souvent à son goût son lieutenant, avec qui il était tenu d'être au moins civile. Mais ses sourires un peu crispés avaient dû alerter son supérieur, parce qu'il avait trouvé un message dans ses affaires lui demandant d'être plus prudent. Il ne savait pas qui de Shinji ou d'Ichimaru tentait de le mettre en garde, mais il n'empêche qu'il n'avait pour l'instant pas d'autre solutions. Il devait faire semblant d'apprécié le trou de balle qui lui servait de lieutenant.

Si il n'y avait que cela, il aurait pu s'en arranger, mais en plus, cela faisait des jours que des cauchemars le hantaient des qu'il fermait les yeux. Yuki les imputaient au fait de côtoyer le traître tous les jours sans pouvoir rien faire. Ses amis morts le lui reprochaient sans cesse. Et il ne pouvait pas en parler à qui que ce soit qui l'aiderait, bien sûr. Un soupir s'échappa dans l'air. Un psy, voilà de quoi il avait besoin, et cela, le jeune Shiba en avait cruellement conscience. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour cela.

Et puis, enfin, venait le problème douloureux de ses amis du futur qui ne le connaissaient pas comme lui les connaissait. Shinji, bien sûr, Hiyori, Kensei, Mashiro, Love, Liza...et puis, ceux qui étaient sa famille ou tout comme, Ishin, Urahara, Yoruichi, Kyoraku. De penser à eux lui donnait envie de pleurer, et les journées étaient très longues. Il avait des rappels constant de ce qu'il avait perdu sous le regard, et parfois, ça lui donnait juste les larmes aux yeux. Heureusement, il avait appris à pleurer en silence et à ravaler ses pleurs si nécessaire.

Il avait découvert, bien malgré lui, que Kyoraku aimait particulièrement embêter son tout nouveau capitaine, qui venait alors se plaindre auprès du premier venu. Lui, en général, parce que les autres étaient mystérieusement indisponibles. Les plus jeune membre de la division devait alors supporter les gémissements de son supérieur tout en remplissant sa paperasserie, en plus de celle de Shinji parfois, le capitaine étant également très occupé.

Avisant l'heure, le jeune homme décida qu'il était inutile de se voiler la face, il ne dormirait pas non plus cette nuit là. Se secouant, il s'assit sur les draps et se leva, se rendant dans la salle de bain dans le but de se préparer. Au moins, ici, Matsumoto ne pouvait plus venir à l'improviste dans la salle d'eau alors qu'il était nu.

-Cela fait des heures que je cogite, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. Autant être un peu en avance. Il me faut plus de marge de manœuvre, mais Kensei ne veut pas me laisser faire tranquillement mes petites affaires.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Kodomo. Ce mec a toujours été consciencieux, c'est comme ça. S'il se méfie de toi, il ne laissera jamais en paix.

-Oui mais, commença le jeune brun avant de se retourner et de découvrir l'enfant en équilibre sur son lavabo, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore? Et si jamais quelqu'un te voyait?

-Il se dirait que tu as sans doute kidnapper le pauvre garçon, suggéra Hyobaku depuis le coin opposé de la salle de bain, assise en seiza par terre, une tasse de thé dans les mains et les yeux fermé pour s'imprégner de son parfum.

-Non, il vont sans doute plutôt se demander pourquoi un quatrième siège peu invoquer son zampakuto dans ce monde et donc être proche du bankai, corrigea le shinigami, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe. Alors barrez-vous fissa, bande de tire au flanc!

-Comment ça, tire au flanc?

-Qui, hier, a refusé de se bouger à l'entraînement?

-Ce n'était qu'un entraînement, et j'avais pas envie, bouda le plus petit.

Levant les yeux au ciel, désespéré, le Shiba termina ses ablutions et partit vers sa division, fatigué de sa nuit blanche et des disputes continuelles dans son monde intérieur. En chemin, il heurta involontairement quelqu'un, se retrouvant les fesses par terre. S'excusant, le petit brun leva les yeux vers...Kensei.

-C'est bien ma veine, marmonna-t-il.

-Qu'avez-vous dit?

-Que j'avais pas de veine aujourd'hui. C'est la quatrième fois que je tombe.

-Peut-être qu'en étant plus attentif à ce qui vous entoure, cela n'arriverait pas.

-Et peut-être que si Kodomo et Hyobaku cessaient de se disputer, je pourrais regarder où je vais.

-Qui?

-Les guignols qui mes servent de zampakuto.

-Eh, protesta le petit garçon en se matérialisant, on n'est pas de guignols.

Désabusé, le jeune Shiba regarda les deux entités recommencer leurs disputes ici, sans se soucier du pétrin dans lequel ils venaient de mettre leur maître. Ledit maître tourna un regard gêné en direction du capitaine qui n'avait pas besoin de cela en plus pour montrer méfiant à son égard.

-Et c'est quoi ça?

-Rien du tout, je m'entraîne juste très dur.

-Tellement dur qu'en moins d'un an, vous maîtrisez ce qui mets plusieurs dizaines d'années à être possible, ou presque. Le bankai n'est pas loin.

Préférant ne pas répondre, le plus jeune s'excusa et repartit vers sa division, prétextant des papiers à remplir. Il aurait cependant préféré se pendre sur le champs plutôt que d'aller dans sa division. Et il était prêt à parier que son capitaine serait mit au courant avant ce soir. En arrivant à son poste, il constata que ce matin là, Aizen allait s'occuper de lui. Décidément, qu'elle journée pourrie. Mais ne pouvant rien dire, il se contenta de le saluer et de s'installer.

-Bien, Shiba-san, pouvez-vous venir avec moi, s'il vous plaît? J'aimerais m'entraîner avec vous, mais je ne voudrais pas que nous soyons gêné par des spectateurs. Allons en forêt.

-Bien sûr, Aizen-fukutaicho, répondit Yuki en priant pour que Shinji débarque avec de la paperasse.

Mais non, aucun document à compléter à l'horizon, et il dû se résigner à suivre son supérieur. Plus celui-ci l'emmenait loin, et plus il se sentait mal à l'aise. Seuls, il n'aurait personne pour dire qu'il c'était juste défendu. Miraculeusement, il vit du coin de l'œil l'ombre d'un shinigami les suivre. Ami ou ennemi, il ne le savait pas, mais il espérait franchement qu'il allait l'aider.

-Ici, cela devrait suffire. Ne prête pas attention à Tosen, il aime bien regarder les entraînements des autres shinigami.

Le dernier traître, c'était bien sa chance! Le seul qui ne ferait jamais rien pour l'aider. Le plus jeune n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que cela ne reste qu'un entraînement. Et puis, plusieurs personnes savaient qu'il était seul avec le fukutaicho, il ne pouvait pas lui faire quoi que ce soit d'handicapant. Aizen engagea le combat immédiatement après que l'autre ait sortit sa lame, n'attendant pas qu'il se place. Heureusement, il avait encore suffisamment de réflexes pour l'éviter, et comme il se méfiait de lui comme de la peste, le jeune brun gardais toujours le fukutaicho dans son champs de vision.

-Alors, badina-t-il, j'ai cru comprendre que tu te rendais souvent dans le Rukongai?

«T'as cru comprendre, hein? Serait-ce que je me rapproche de quelque chose? Ou tu veux juste savoir à quel point ton nouveau petit sujet de divertissement était dangereux pour tes petits plans?»

pensa Yuki.

-Bah, je veux juste savoir pourquoi j'étais là-bas lorsqu'on m'a trouvé, Aizen-fukutaicho. Rien de plus.

-La zone a déjà été fouillée, pourtant.

-Il y a bien une raison derrière mon apparition à cet endroit. Et puis, je trouverais peut-être quelque chose à mon propos. J'aimerais vraiment me souvenir de mes parents. Ne savoir que son nom est difficile.

-Je m'en doute bien. Tu te débrouilles bien.

-Merci, Aizen-fukutaicho, parvint à dire le jeune Shiba.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes à se regarder en chien de faïence et à croiser le fer, le plus vieux eut un sourire et décréta que l'entraînement se terminait ici, qu'il était temps de retourner à la division. Yuki n'était que trop d'accord, il ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps tout seul avec ces deux traîtres. Mais une fois rentré, alors que l'après-midi débutait tout juste et que normalement, à cette heure-ci, le capitaine venait voir son nouveau petit génie, le brunet se rendit compte que la division était trop calme. Il alla donc voir Ichimaru.

-Où est Hirako-taicho?

-En réunion d'urgence, la neuvième division est partit ce matin en mission, mais alors qu'ils devaient donner un rapport toutes les heures, on a perdu leur trace depuis presque le tout début.

-La neuvième? Kaname Tosen aussi?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Parce que je te conseil de ne pas rejoindre Aizen tout de suite, Ichimaru. Après tout, il m'a dit, lui, que Tosen se trouvait aux alentours de la clairière dans laquelle nous nous sommes entraînés. C'était toi?

-Oui, mais je pensais qu'il te le dirais.

-Une dernière chose, la mission, elle était dans le 64e district nord, n'est-ce pas?

-En effet. C'est curieux, non, toutes ces coïncidences dans ce secteur?

-Je vois.

Sur ces derniers mots, le jeune homme sortit de la division puis du Seireitei. Il fallait qu'il arrive là-bas avant tout le monde, pour emmener les futurs vizards en lieux sûrs. Et Yuki espérait sincèrement que cela fasse un an qu'il se trouvait ici pour pouvoir expliquer à son cousin pourquoi il ramenait une bande de croisement entre un hollow et un shinigami.

Aux alentours de la clairière où il avait été trouvé, tout était calme. Au loin, le reiatsu de l'équipe de secoure se rapprochait. Il devait attendre qu'ils soient contaminés avant de les sortir de là. Mais également le faire avant que le traître n'arrive.

-Il m'aurait fallu plus de temps! Et où est Tosen? Son zampakuto est dangereux, je dois à tout prix l'éviter.

Tout en réfléchissant, le shinigami cherchait à la fois les deux vizards déjà sur place et le traître qui avait déclenché ceci. Mais si Kensei et Mashiro furent plus ou moins faciles à situer, le noir, en revanche, restait introuvable. De toutes façons, Yuki n'avait plus le temps. Déjà, l'équipe de secoure arrivait. Le jeune Shiba les vit tomber sur les deux autres. Il attendit un peu, puis assomma proprement Kensei, revêtant pour la première fois dans ce temps son masque pour être sûr de ne pas rater son coup. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que cela serait aussi difficile. Même en fonctionnant à l'instinct, le capitaine réussit à éviter son premier assaut et il dû lutter avec lui. Quand, enfin, le jeune homme parvint à l'envoyer au pays de Morphée, son masque se brisa, il était incapable de le garder plus longtemps, épuisé.

-Toi! Tu es vraiment un traître, Kensei avait raison.

-Taicho, parlez moins fort, chuchota le 4e siège en réponse. Je vous expliquerais pourquoi je suis là plus tard, il faut partir d'ici. Les autres sont bel et bien sonnés, vous pensez pouvoir vous contrôler suffisamment longtemps pour que je vous mène en lieu sûr, ou il faut que je vous assomme?

-De quoi tu parles?

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant que l'autre arrive. Vous sentez la bête qui monte en vous, non? Vous pourrez vous contrôler?

-Je...ouais, je crois. On va où, dans ce cas?

-Au manoir Shiba. Vous y serez en sécurité. Il va me falloir plusieurs voyage, je pense. A moins que je ne reçoive de l'aide. N'est-ce pas, Ichimaru?

-Comment savais-tu que j'étais là?

-Je t'ai sentis me suivre. C'est ta dernière chance, sache que si tu t'entête, tu vas échouer.

Le plus vieux hésita puis se décida. Il s'approcha du groupe et effectua un kidou qui souleva tous ceux inconscients. Puis il jeta un regard interrogateur à son subordonné. Celui-ci aida son capitaine à se lever puis prit la tête en direction du manoir de son clan. Le trajet fut un calvaire. Parfois, ceux qui dormaient s'agitaient. Et Shinji avait de plus en plus de mal à être conscient. Tant et si bien que les deux autres durent l'immobilisé jusqu'au manoir. Une fois là-bas, il les fit entrer par derrière et se dissimula dans les ombres jusqu'à atteindre les sous-sols. Il avait, et ce depuis longtemps, réfléchit à où il pourrait enfermer neuf vizards en cours de transformation. Et sous le manoir, très loin en dessous, se trouvaient d'anciennes geôles inutilisées. C'est là qu'il mena tout ce petit monde.

-Bien, nous allons vous enfermer ici, le temps de vous amener du secoure, souffla le Shiba.

-Et comment tu compte faire ça, questionna le shinigami aux cheveux blancs.

-Dans la clairière que nous venons de quitter, il y a trois personnes: Aizen, Tosen et Urahara-taicho. Ramènes ce dernier ici aussi vite que possible ici. Moi, j'ai quelque chose de très dangereux à aller voler dans sa division.

-La division du troisième siège fou?

-Ouais, celle la! Dépêches-toi!

Les deux shinigami sortirent du bâtiment et se séparèrent pour accomplir leur mission respective. Le plus jeune des deux se dirigea vers la douzième division, espérant ne croiser personne. Et son souhait fut exhaussé, les rares shinigami de garde ne prêtèrent pas attention à un shinigami gradé qui se promenait simplement, Yuki prenant garde de ralentir dès qu'il entendait du bruit.

Les locaux de la division étaient sombres, et personne ne s'y trouvait. Même le troisième siège était partit, sans doute se coucher, en quête d'une nouvelle expérience à faire. S'introduire dans le bureau du capitaine fut chose facile. Trouvé le Hogyôku, en fut bien plus difficile. Le blond l'avait bien caché, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un s'en empare. Mais il le lui fallait de toute urgence, alors Yuki mit à sac la pièce, cherchant frénétiquement la petite sphère grise.

Il finit par la trouver dans l'endroit le plus improbable qu'il soit: l'habile génie scientifique l'avait dissimulé au milieu d'un sac de billes, et l'artefact y ressemblait tant qu'on ne remarquait rien. Ce dernier était sur une étagère, comme quelque chose de peu important. Le voleur emporta le sac au complet, bien qu'ayant séparé le précieux objet du reste. Il sortit ensuite en catimini, retenant sa respiration en s'apercevant que quelqu'un se trouvait au bout du couloir. Mais le soulagement le submergea, Kurotsushi étant trop occupé avec il ne savait quelle infortunée créature pour se préoccuper de lui.

Ne sachant pas exactement combien de temps cela lui avait prit de venir jusqu'ici et de voler le Hogyôku, Yuki partit en shunpo en direction de son manoir, priant pour qu'Ichimaru ait réussit à ramener le blond. Et heureusement, il constata que oui. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, ne comprenait pas tout. D'abord, le lieutenant l'attaquait. Puis, il l'amenait jusque dans une grande bâtisse devant une cellule dans laquelle se trouvait quelque chose proche du shinigami mais ressemblant fortement à des hollows. Quand il vit arriver le jeune garçon, Urahara le regarda immédiatement.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici?

-Pour les sauver, répondit le jeune homme. J'ai été chercher le Hogyôku. Le comment et le pourquoi viendront après, vous devez stabiliser ces shinigami. Surtout, ne tentez pas d'inverser complètement le processus, c'est impossible. Vous devez en faire des hybrides.

Tout en parlant, Yuki avait sortit l'artefact et le tendait désormais à l'homme qui, après un instant d'hésitation, remit ses questions à plus tard. Il prit l'objet des mains du plus jeune des trois et se mit immédiatement à la tâche. Le voyant faire, plus jeune se laissa tomber contre le mur. Ichimaru vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, au sol.

-Longue nuit, ne?

-Oh que oui, soupira le plus jeune. Et c'est pas finit. Quand ils vont se réveiller, ils vont avoir des questions. Et pas seulement eux! J'ai besoin de Shihoin-taicho, mais cela viendra plus tard. Je demanderais à Kukaku-nee pour cela, elles sont amies, la faire venir ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Mais il y a aussi toi, Urahara-taicho, Kaien, Kukaku-nee, Ganju, Ishin-ji et je ne sais pas du tout comment vous expliquer ce que je sais.

-Tu f'ras simple, t'aime bien faire simple. Les choses compliquées te donnent des migraines.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est un tel imbroglio que je ne pourrais sans doute pas faire si simplement que cela.

-On verra.

Yuki s'endormit avant de pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit et ne se réveilla qu'à l'aube. Sa nuque le faisait souffrir, tout comme son dos, et ses membres engourdis avaient des difficultés à se mouvoir. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de vérifier où en était l'homme qui n'avait pas encore de bob ni de geta. C'en était presque étrange de le voir sans.

-Comment vont-ils, Urahara-taicho?

-Bien, ils se réveilleront dans une heure, je pense. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien avoir quelques explications.

-Et vous les aurez, mais je n'ai pas envie de me répéter, alors on va monter, réveiller Kukaku-nee, lui demander de faire venir Kaien et Yoru-Shihoin-taicho et attendre que ceux-là se réveillent. Et manger aussi, je meurs de faim. Je n'ai rien avaler depuis hier matin, je veux dévorer quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

-Eh bien, connaissant Ganju, cela devrait pouvoir se faire.

-C'est vrai que vous aussi, vous venez souvent ici. Comme je n'apprécie pas particulièrement ce manoir, -après tout, il est tellement grand que j'arrive à me perdre entre la salle de bain et ma chambre, qui se trouvent pourtant toutes les deux dans mes appartements!-je ne m'en rappelais pas. Dans ce cas, vous allez avoir le privilège et l'honneur de réveiller ma cousine.

-Pas question, c'est toi qui est responsable de tout ça, c'est toi qui y vas!

Bouche bée, le plus petit shinigami regarda le fier capitaine partir rejoindre un salon pour déjeuner en boudant littéralement. Ce n'était pas prévu. Il ne savait pas comment réagirait Kukaku en se faisant réveiller aux aurores, mais il savait au moins une chose: ça ferait sans aucun doute très mal. C'est donc les épaules basses que le jeune homme rejoignit la chambre de celle-ci, suivit par un renard argenté désirant profiter du spectacle.

Devant la porte fatale, Yuki dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. Incertain, il dégluti lorsque son supérieur ouvrit la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Se retourna, il fusilla celui-ci du regard, qui se contenta de sourire largement. Soupirant, le condamné se dirigea vers le lit.

-Euh...Kukaku-nee? Tu peux te réveiller s'il te plaît? Kukaku-nee?

Tout à coup, un poing jaillit en direction du visage de Yuki, qui ne pu l'éviter que grâce à un réflexe de servit. Accroupit par terre, le jeune homme jeta un regard à la femme qui le regardait d'un œil coléreux, mais alerte.

-Quoi?

-Euh...désolé, je t'aurais pas réveillé si c'était pas important et urgent. Il faut que tu appelle Kaien, Ishin-ji et Yoruichi, tout de suite.

-Et pourquoi?

-Je vous expliquerais tout lorsque tout le monde sera réunit. Urahara est déjà là, dans un salon, en train de prendre le petit déjeuner. Ah, et on a aussi des invités surprise qui vont rester un peu, mais je vous expliquerais tout.

-Y a intérêt à ce que ce soit une question de vie ou de mort, sinon...

-Bah justement, pour un certain nombre d'entre nous, c'est le cas.

Cette phrase arrêta net la grogne de la femme qui se leva rapidement pour envoyer un message à son amie et son frère. En les attendant, les trois personnes redescendirent, non sans quelques regards circonspects de la part de Kukaku sur Ichimaru. Une fois en bas, ils trouvèrent Ganju et Urahara en train de discuter autour de mets qui firent grogner l'estomac vide de Yuki. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il était assis sur un pouf, devant la table basse, une assiette pleine à ras-bord devant lui. Des étoiles plein les yeux, le garçon se jeta dessus.

-J'ai une question, dit-il la bouche pleine. Depuis combien de temps je suis là?

-Comment ça?

-Quand Kaien m'a-t-il trouvé?

-Un an aujourd'hui, pourquoi?

-Parce que le Roi Spirituel est un petit rigolo, voilà pourquoi, grogna le plus jeune, sidéré de se rendre compte qu'il avait la solution depuis le début. Je n'avais rien le droit de dire tant que cela ne faisait pas un an que j'étais ici.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient, du bruit se fit entendre en dessous d'eux. Intrigués, ils se levèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Les vizards se réveillaient, les uns après les autres. Ils avaient pour la plupart un air perdu sur le visage, qui se transforma rapidement en méfiance en voyant les deux membres de la cinquième division.

-Où sont nos armes?

-Je vous les ai prises, taicho. Je n'avais pas envie que vous ne me tuiez avant que je n'ai pu vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Je vais vous ouvrir, ce n'était qu'une précaution, mais promettez-moi de ne pas nous attaquer.

-On va attendre de savoir ce que tu nous as fait pour ça. Après, on te tuera, lentement, grogna Kensei.

Yuki eut un mouvement de recul instinctif avant d'ouvrir la cellule, une boule au ventre. Il n'avait pas oublier que le grand capitaine pouvait le mettre par terre d'une taloche du temps où il l'entraînait. C'est déglutissant que le jeune homme les guida vers le salon où ils se trouvaient avant.

-On-on attend encore trois personnes qui doivent entendre mon histoire, pour différentes raisons. Sachez qu'ici, vous êtes en sécurité. Ça vous paraît sans doute ridicule que je vous dise cela, mais vous comprendrez bientôt.

/

Enfin, les trois derniers arrivèrent, et ils furent conduit jusqu'au salon où tout ce beau monde attendait. Immédiatement, Kaien vint s'installer en face de son cousin.

-Aujourd'hui, ça fait un an, débuta-t-il. Alors? Ton histoire? Celle qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que Muguruma-taicho découvre mais qu'il va entendre quand même?

-En fait, il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache avant, mais je savais déjà que je lui dirais. Tout comme à chacun d'entre vous. Je savais où vous étiez hier, quand et pourquoi. Je savais ce qu'il fallait faire, aussi, ce que je devais trouver et qui devait s'en servir.

-Mais comment, demanda Shinji.

-Ça va vous paraître complètement dingue, mais je vous jure que c'est la vérité. Je ne viens pas d'ici. Je viens du futur.

Silence. Tout le monde monde regardait le jeune homme brun assis simplement là, qui leur disait quelque chose d'invraisemblable.

-Tu t'fous d'nous, c'est ça?

-Non. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Dans le futur, une guerre a eut lieu. Elle a durée quatre ans, et l'enfer était partout. Moi, mon frère, vous, mon père, le Gotei 13, tout le monde en souffrait. Nous nous battions sans relâche. Les morts pleuvaient par milliers. Les hollows étaient presque impossible à battre, puisque créer grâce au Hogyôku. Et non, ce n'est pas vous qui avez fait tout ça, Urahara. Je ne sais pas tout, seulement ce qu'il se passe à partir d'aujourd'hui. Et je n'avais même pas de date précise, juste une estimation. Environ un siècle avant le début de la guerre, le traître, aidé de deux personnes, dont une qui tentait, en fait, de l'arrêter seul, le débile, attaqua la neuvième division alors qu'ils étaient en mission. La presque totalité de l'équipe disparue, seuls deux furent retrouvé: Muguruma Kensei et Kuna Mashiro. Ils le furent par une équipe de secoure envoyée par le conseil des capitaines: Hirako Shinji, Otorobashi Röjurö, Aikawa Love, Sarugaki Hiyori, Yadömaru Liza et Ushöda Achigen. Ces neuf shinigami furent le sujet d'une expérience, la fusion entre un hollow et un shinigami. L'expérience marcha, mais le traître voulu les éliminer pour couvrir ses traces. Heureusement, Urahara Kisuke avait suivit son lieutenant, à cause d'un mauvais pressentiment, accompagné par Tsukabishi Tessai. Ils ont combattu le traître jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la fuite, puis ont ramené les victimes de celui-ci dans la douzième pour les stabiliser à l'aide du Hogyôku. Ce fut un succès, mais il fut arrêté et emmené au Central 46 pour être jugé. Quand il dénonça le coupable, personne ne le crut, parce que grâce à une illusion, plusieurs personnes l'avaient vu dans le Seireitei. Il allait être tué avec les victimes de «ses» victimes. Shihoin Yoruichi les fit sortir de la salle et les emmena sur terre grâce au seikaimon du clan Shiba. Plusieurs années plus tard, le traître tua Shiba Kaien en le faisant passé pour un accident de hollow. Puis fabriqua suffisamment de preuves pour que le clan Shiba soit destitué de son prestige et que presque tous ses membres exécuter. Il ne resta plus que Shiba Ishin, Kukaku et Ganju. Ishin partit sur terre seize ans avant la guerre, par amour pour une humaine et y resta. Après ça, les événements se sont enchaînés assez rapidement. Au final, le traître s'est dévoilé, mais c'était trop tard. Il a mit la main sur le Hogyôku et a installé sa base dans le Hueco Mundo. Ce monde est vraiment horrible, surtout quand on est blessé et incapable de se sortir du désert tout seul. L'Académie sera détruite la même année que la fin de la guerre.

Le silence s'étira alors que tout le monde fixait Yuki. Mal à l'aise devant cette attention, le jeune homme se tortilla sur place. Puis finalement, Shinji inspira et soupira profondément.

-Alors, tu n'as rien a voir dans ce qu'il c'est passé cette nuit.

-Non, rien du tout, confirma l'intéressé.

-Pourtant, je t'ai vu avec le visage caché.

-Ah, ça! Rien à voir, c'est mon masque de hollow.

-Comment ça, ton masque de hollow?

-Me regardez pas comme ça, vous aussi vous saurez faire ça! C'est même vous qui m'avez appris. Je vous aiderais si vous voulez, même si ça sera ironique au possible.

-Alors toi aussi, t'es un sujet d'expérience.

-Si on veut, mais pas de la même personne, grommela le jeune shinigami.

-De qui alors.

-D'un capitaine en exil sur terre qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour nous aider à retrouver nos pouvoirs spirituels, à mon frère et moi, que de nous amener à la limite du hollow. Forcément, ça laisse des traces.

Tous se tournèrent vivement vers Urahara. Qui eut au moins la décence de paraître gêné.

-Ne lui en voulez pas, c'est nous qui étions allé lui demander de l'aide.

-Et il vous a mit au courant des risque.

-Pas tellement, mais on aurait quand même dit oui. Une de nos amie avait besoin de nous, elle avait été condamnée à mort injustement par le Central 46. On a juste été la chercher.

-Et le Gotei 13 vous à laissé faire, ironisa Yoruichi.

-Non, pas vraiment. On a dû se battre contre presque tous les capitaines. Mais bon, on a réussit à la sauver. De justesse. Et seulement parce que Yoruichi-san nous a aidé à maîtriser nos bankai.

-Tu maîtrise le bankai?

-Ben...joker?

De toute la conversation, les Shiba était resté silencieux. Ils venaient d'apprendre que leur clan allait grandement souffrir dans les années à venir. Du coin de l'œil, Yuki les observait. La peine et le choc sur leurs visages lui tordait le cœur.

-Vous savez, je ne vais laisser ça arriver. C'est hors de question. De toutes façons, le traître va mourir.

-Pas avant cent ans, n'est-ce pas, demanda Kensei.

-Normalement oui, mais je vais peut-être...l'aider un peu.

-Son nom, exigea Shinji.

-Non, taicho. Je ne peux pas vous le dire pour l'instant. Je vous le dirais après. Mais par contre, il y des chances que je sois rechercher dans peu de temps. Il faut que je réagisse vite.

-Tu as dis toute à l'heure qu'Ichimaru était un traître. Mais il est assis autour de cette table. Pourquoi?

-Ichimaru Gin n'est pas un vrai traître. Il y a longtemps, sa meilleure amie, Matsumoto Rangiku, a été attaquée par le traître en question. Ichimaru l'a vu, et a juré de la venger. Mais bon, dans le futur, tu t'es trop impliqué, et au final, tu t'es fait tuer peu de temps après être venu nous supplier de t'aider. Tu ne pouvais pas y arriver tout seul.

-J'ai supplié? Moi?

-C'est surtout Matsumoto que tu as supplié, à vrai dire.

Puis, finalement, le clan Shiba reprit vie. Celui qui ouvrit la bouche en premier fit se tendre Yuki. Une question d'Ishin ne pouvait que lui rappeler des souvenirs plus ou moins douloureux.

-Alors comme ça, je suis tombé amoureux d'une humaine.

-Non, Kurosaki Masaki n'était pas une humaine. C'était un Quincy.

-Vraiment? Et on a eut des enfants?

Le plus jeune inspira vivement. Oh oui, ils avaient eu des enfants. Il en avait été fier jusqu'au bout, d'après ses propres mots, les derniers adressés à ses fils avant leur mort, à lui et les filles. Yuki sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et sa gorge se nouer. Il se racla. Il lui devait une réponse, au moins ça.

-Oui, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Deux garçons et deux filles, des jumelles.

-Elles doivent être magnifiques.

-Elles l'étaient, les plus belles et les plus adorables petites filles du monde.

-Etaient, répéta l'homme d'une voix blanche. Comment ça, étaient?

-Vous êtes morts, tous les trois, les filles et toi. Le quartier tout entier était dévasté et...désolé, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, s'excusa le jeune homme.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Devant ses yeux, il pouvait voir le regard plein de fierté de son père alors qu'il scellait ses deux aînés derrière une barrière de kidou. Les deux filles étaient sans protection, mais trop loin pour qu'il puisse les atteindre. Et les cris des deux garçons n'avaient rien changés.

-Je ne vous l'ai jamais dis, mais je suis fier de vous, les enfants. Je n'ai pas été un bon père pour vous, mais je suis heureux de savoir que, au moins, vous pourrez compter sur quelqu'un quand je ne serais plus là. Je vous aime. Et Masaki aussi, elle vous aimait et serait fière de ses garçons si elle les voyait maintenant.

Yuki s'effondra en sanglots contre un mur dans un couloir. Il ne vit pas son auditoire qui l'avait suivit avec curiosité se figer plus loin. Mais il sentit nettement l'odeur de son père lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras, même si celui-ci ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre. Il se doutait sûrement qu'il les avait bien connu, mais sans doute pensait-il a un rescapé des massacres du clan.

-On avait besoin de toi, hoqueta Yuki contre la poitrine du capitaine. On voulait que tu continu de faire le pitre, que tu te jette sur les filles, Yuzu qui t'arrête à coup de poêle à frire, et puis tu partais te plaindre sur le portrait de maman qu'on te martyrisait. Fallait pas mourir, abruti de vieux pervers, fallait pas.

Figé, Ishin comprenait lentement mais sûrement qu'il tenait dans ses bras son propre fils. Et que les mots de celui-ci étaient ceux d'un enfants qui n'avait pas eut le temps de faire son deuil.

-Chut, tout va bien, murmura-t-il malgré son trouble. Je ne suis pas mort, je suis là. Tout va bien.

Après plusieurs minutes à pleurer dans les bras de son futur père, le plus jeune des Shiba se redressa en séchant ses larmes.

-Pardon pour ça.

-Non, c'est bon, t'as bien le droit de pleurer pour ton père, déclara Urahara.

Yuki grimaça. Il n'avait pas voulu dévoiler ainsi à Ishin qui il était pour lui. Il retourna dans le salon, son excuse étant de toutes façons tombée à l'eau. Une fois assis sur son pouf, il rassembla ses esprit en attente des questions qui suivraient.

-Que c'est-il passé après la guerre?

-Je sais pas trop en ce qui concerne une grande majorité des gens. Je sais que Liza, Shinji, Mashiro et Kensei étaient vivant à la fin de la bataille. Les autres sont morts. Kyoraku aussi. Ukitake. Je ne sais pas ce que sont devenu mes autres amis. Ichigo aussi est mort. Quant à ceux qui ont survécu, vous alliez être exécuté comme hollows par le Central 46. Si je suis ici, c'est pour empêcher ça d'arriver, il faut que vous soyez accepté dans la Soul Society.

-Et toi?

-En remerciement de mes efforts conjugués avec Ichigo pour abattre le traître surpuissant, je n'ai pas été exécuté. J'ai été emprisonné dans le Muken, dans le noir, sans avoir le droit d'être soigné ou de savoir si quelqu'un que je connaissait avait survécu. Mais ils peuvent pas tous être mort, c'est impossible.

-Ils voulaient pas que tu sois soigné, s'exclama avec choc Kaien. Mais même Unohana-taicho a dit que seul un miracle t'avait permis de vivre suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle te soigne.

-Pas un miracle, le Roi Spirituel. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de changer les choses, d'empêcher ces stupides vieillards d'exécuter ceux qui auraient pu sauver la Soul Society. C'est pourquoi je suis là. Il y avait deux conditions. La première, les vizards _devaient_ exister. Et la deuxième, personne ne devait savoir qui j'étais pendant un an.

-Et on fait quoi, maintenant?

-Les vizards ne peuvent pas sortir pour l'instant. Ils doivent d'abord maîtriser leur hollows, et croyez-moi, c'est loin d'être facile. Urahara-taicho aussi, vous restez caché ici. Ichimaru est censé vous avoir fait disparaître. Et moi, j'ai un meurtre à commettre. Les autres, faîtes comme vous voulez, après tout, c'est juste parce que j'avais besoin que vous sachiez que je vous ais tout dit.

-Même moi, demanda Yoruichi.

-Vous allez sans doute être envoyée à leur recherche. Mieux vaut que vous sachiez où ils sont et pourquoi il ne faut pas qu'ils soient retrouvé tout de suite, pour que vous orientiez les recherches.

-T'es un malin, toi.

-J'ai eu de bons professeurs. Vous, entre autre.

-Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai appris d'autre?

-Ne pas mourir d'apoplexie quand une femme se trouve nue devant moi. Et le shunpo.

-Comment ça, Yoruichi était nue devant toi?

-Et devant Ichigo aussi. Moi, ça me gênais pas plus que ça, même si, bon, elle était toute nue, quoi! Mais je ne compte plus le nombre de crise de nerf d'Ichigo par sa faute.

-Je ne t'attire pas, ronronna le capitaine de la deuxième division en se collant au plus jeune.

-Vous avez pas ce qu'il faut pour ça.

-Dommage, les femmes viennent de perdre une magnifique proie.

-Ne dîtes pas ça, Yoruichi-san, j'ai l'impression que vous voulez me manger.

-Mais j'ai bien envie de faire de toi mon quatre heure.

-Aucune chance.

-Tant pis, soupira le félin déguisé. J'aurais essayé.

/

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Une ch'tite review?


	6. Un pas après l'autre

**Disclamer:** Kubo-sensei ne m'a pas donner les droits de Bleach, ils sont donc toujours à lui (malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour les personnages).

 **Résumé:** Yuki, le frère d'Ichigo, est projeté dans le passé alors que la guerre contre les Arrancars vient juste de se terminer. A peine arriver, il va vite comprendre qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses peines.

 **/**

 **Chapitre 5: Un pas après l'autre**

Après avoir échappé aux pattes du félin, Yuki retourna à la cinquième division. Il devait au moins faire acte de présence, sinon, Aizen allait se poser des questions. Et il devait le tuer dans la journée. Sinon, il se ferait accuser pour la disparition subite de son capitaine. Mais de toutes façons, il _allait_ se faire accuser de ces disparitions, puisqu'il tuerait le si parfait lieutenant. Comment faire pour le supprimer sans attirer l'attention trop rapidement. Heureusement, il n'avait pas encore vu Kyoka Suigetsu, il ne serait pas influencer de cette façon.

-Te voilà bien songeur de si bon matin, Shiba-san.

-C'est que, Aizen-fukutaicho, je me demande où est passé la capitaine. Ichimaru-san m'a dit qu'il était partit en mission hier, mais il devrait déjà être rentré, non?

-Ne t'en fais pas, il va vite revenir.

«Tu sais pertinemment que non, bâtard arrogant.» Pourtant, Yuki ne dit rien et s'inclina poliment devant son lieutenant. Alors que celui-ci lui tournait le dos en le dépassant, le jeune homme se dit qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion aussi bonne, puisqu'ils étaient seuls dans la division. D'un geste trop rapide pour que l'autre ne réagisse il dégaina son zampakuto et le planta dans le dos d'Aizen. Pétrifié, le shinigami regarda la pointe de l'arme dépasser de sa poitrine puis tourna lentement la tête vers son subordonné.

-Pas de chance, Aizen-fukutaicho, je suis déjà au courant de tout. Je sais aussi que je vais porter le chapeau pour tout, puisque je viens de vous assassiner. Mais je préfère cela à voir ceux que j'aime mourir les uns après les autres.

Le jeune Shiba tira sur le manche pour dégager son arme puis regarda l'autre tomber à genoux. Il lui trancha la gorge pour s'assurer qu'il ne se relèverais pas puis attendit de le voir rendre son dernier souffle. Des pas derrière lui lui dirent tourner le regard vers Ichimaru.

-Dis-moi que tu vois le même chose que moi, que ce sale traître est bien mort.

-Tu n'as jamais été sous son emprise, je te rassure. Aizen est mort. Disparais avant que qui que ce soit ne vienne, ton reiatsu est clairement visible dans les blessures.

-Et toi?

-Je me débrouillerais tout seul, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, vas-t'en.

Le plus jeune prit la fuite, observant une dernière fois les murs de sa division. Il avait l'intuition qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant un bon moment. De loin, il pouvait voir ses subordonnés qui entraient et faisaient la terrible découverte. Comme Ichimaru l'avait dit, son reiatsu était évident partout. Sa culpabilité ne faisant aucun doute, il prenait maintenant la tangente. Il rentra au manoir en quelques pas de shunpo. Sur le pas de la porte, il vit Yoruichi. Dès qu'elle le vit, celle-ci fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais on viens de m'ordonner de te ramener à Yamamoto, vivant de préférence.

-Je viens d'assassiner mon lieutenant.

-Le traître? Kisuke avait l'air de savoir, mais il a rien voulu dire, décrétant que si on devait le savoir, tu nous l'aurais dit. Bon, il faut que j'aille attester que tu ne te trouves pas dans le manoir. J'en sais quelque chose, j'y ai passé toute la matinée. Kukaku a juste reçu un mot de ta part disant que tu vas disparaître quelques temps pour trouver des preuves qui justifierais ce que tu as fais, mais sans plus.

-Il va donc falloir que j'écrive ce mot.

-Ce serait bien. Fais-le maintenant, que je puisse l'apporter.

Le jeune homme rédigea donc une courte note dans laquelle il s'excusait auprès de sa famille mais qu'il devait partir. Puis, après l'avoir remis au chef de l'Onmitsukidö, il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment et partit s'installer au salon où les vizards disputaient une partie de carte avec Urahara. Il alla s'asseoir au sol entre Shinji et Kensei.

-Déjà de retour, toi?

-J'ai eu une opportunité en or de tuer Aizen, je l'ai pas louper.

-C'était donc lui, soupira le blond. Je savais bien qu'il fallait s'en méfier.

-Oui, mais toi, tu t'en ai trop méfié. Tu ne le surveillais pas d'assez prêt. Et moi, j'avais trop peur qu'il devine ce que j'étais pour le faire. Je regardais de loin, attendant le bon moment pour frapper.

-T'aurais pas pu le faire plus tôt.

-Ben non, fallait que vous deveniez des vizards.

-Pour que tu sois plus tout seul, gronda Kensei.

-Non, si ça avait été ça, j'aurais accepté d'être l'unique vizard vivant. Je me serais sans doute senti très seul, mais je ne suis pas assez égoïste pour vous condamner pour une telle raison puérile. Mais j'avais pour ordre de vous laisser devenir comme moi. J'ai donc laisser faire. Et ensuite, je me suis précipité à votre secoure. Je ne pensais pas que cela serait si rapide. La façon dont vous en parliez ne m'avait pas fait comprendre à quel point ça avait été serré.

-Mais tu as réussis. Tu es venu nous chercher au bon moment.

-Juste à temps. Normalement, Tosen était là, il nous attendait. D'ailleurs, lui aussi, il faut que j'aille le tuer. Mais je ne sais pas trop quand. Il faudrait que j'ai toutes les cartes en main, au cas où je me fasse prendre. Donc, on va d'abord vous entraîner, ensuite, je vais aller trouver ces fameux laboratoires secrets du 64e district nord, là où j'ai été trouvé, et après, j'irais assassiner le dernier traître avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Et pour le Hogyôku? J'en fais quoi, maintenant?

-Planque-le. Et pas de l'âme de quelqu'un, si possible.

-Comment ça?

-Kuchiki Rukia a été envoyé en mission sur terre pendant un mois. Durant ce laps de temps, pour une certaine raison, elle a dû donner ses pouvoirs à Ichigo. Et toi, espèce de dégénéré à l'éventail, tu lui gracieusement prêté un gigai, dans lequel tu as mis le Hogyôku et pendant un mois, il s'est lentement sceller au fond d'elle. Tu voulais l'y enfouir jusqu'à la fin des temps, sachant pertinemment qu'il supprimerait le reiatsu de son porteur. Résultat, pour le récupérer, Aizen a été jusqu'à la faire condamner à mort et à lui percer un trou dans la poitrine. Rukia s'en est remise, mais on t'en a quand même sacrément voulu.

-M'étonne pas de lui, s'est fou furieux, grommela Kukaku alors que Hiyori donnait un coup de sandale dans la tête de son capitaine.

-Mais avant ça, il a bien fallu que je le mette quelque part.

-Je ne sais pas où. Ce fou le surveillais vraiment de prêt. Pendant tout le temps de la guerre, il l'a eu en main. Chercher une cachette était donc inutile. Et puis, c'était dans le monde réel. Mais tu pourrais l'enterrer. Dans un endroit connu de seulement toi, ou à la rigueur d'une personne de confiance, comme Yoruichi. Un endroit que tu connais, un terrain de jeu, par exemple.

-On te l'as montré, c'est ça?

-Yupe, Yoruichi nous y amené, il nous fallait un endroit sûr pour soigner nos blessures et nous entraîner au bankai. Mais attends un peu que ça ce soit calmé avant d'y aller, on sait jamais.

-Si tu le dis. Il faut donc quelque chose qui puisse tenir quelques décennies, n'est-ce pas? Vous n'allez pas vous contrôler en quelques secondes.

-J'ai mis une semaine. Ça ne prend pas plus de quelques mois pour avoir une bonne maîtrise, bien qu'il faille des années pour en arriver à une réelle osmose avec le hollow.

-Tu t'entends bien avec ton hollow?

-Ouais, plutôt. Au début, on se battait tout le temps, et puis, finalement, on a fait une trêve, à cause d'Aizen. Depuis, on s'entend de mieux en mieux.

-Tu as dis que Ishin irait dans le monde réel seize ans avant la guerre. Tu parle de ton grand frère aussi. Quel âge as-tu?

-Taicho, je veux être sûr que ça changera rien, mon âge.

-On va se mettre à pleurer pour quelques années de différence avec nous. Alors?

-C'est pas en années qu'il faut compter, mais en siècle. La guerre a duré sept ans. Au début, vous vouliez pas que j'aille sur le front, j'avais neuf ans après tout. Mais bon, j'y suis allé rapidement, vous manquiez de combattants.

-A quel âge, demanda Love d'une voix blanche.

-Onze ans. Vous avez refusé de me laisser venir avant. Que j'étais qu'un gosse, que je devrais plutôt jouer avec mes amis.

Le silence épais autour de lui le poussa à relever la tête. Kaien se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, Ishin derrière lui.

-Je t'ai laissé participé à une guerre? Mais t'ai encore un bébé!

-De un, je suis pas un bébé, tête de bouc, grogna le plus jeune. De deux, je t'ai pas vraiment demandé avant. Au début, je me faisait ramener par la peau du coup à la maison par l'un d'eux, et tu me punissais pour le reste de ma vie. Mais bon, je réussissais toujours à m'enfuir, et puis, tu es mort, et il n'y avait plus personne pour me punir. Tu seras peut-être heureux de savoir que je le faisais tout seul.

Une grimace furtive passa sur les lèvres de Shinji. Son subordonné le fusilla du regard. Non, hors de question d'être traité comme un bébé, il n'en était pas un! Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche et faire part de son point de vue, le capitaine l'interrompit.

-On t'as dit qu'ça changerait rien, et c'est vrai, ça change rien que tu sois un gosse. Mais t'peux pas m'en vouloir parc'que j'trouve injuste ta façon de penser.

-Injuste? Comment ça, injuste, s'étonne Yuki.

-Un gamin qui s'punit tout seul parc'qu'il a plus d'père, c'est injuste.

-Je suis pas un gamin, marmonna le plus jeune. Je suis assez âgé pour savoir ce que je veux. Dans le monde humain, je suis pas loin de l'âge adulte.

-T'es quand même qu'un gosse, et t'y peux rien du tout.

La voix ferme du blond indiqua au brun qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis de si tôt. Et alors que l'enfant prodige était fou amoureux de lui, le capitaine ne voyait qu'un marmot malheureux. Cet amer constat le fit se renfrogner. Mais avant qu'il ait pu argumenter un tant soit peu, Kensei se leva, s'étirant et s'attirant un regard surpris de la part du voyageur temporel par la soudaineté de son action.

-Je ne veux pas perdre de temps, alors on va s'y mettre tout de suite, si tu permets.

-Si tu veux, mais il y a quelque chose que vous allez devoir faire avant de vous entraîner à proprement parler. Vous devez dominer votre hollow, le forcer à vous obéir pour l'instant. La confiance viendra avec le temps. Et on va commencer par Hiyori.

-Et pourquoi moi, tête de singe?

-Parce que tu es celle qui va prendre le plus de temps. On va descendre sous terre, je sais qu'il y a un terrain d'entraînement secret sous le manoir. Urahara, il faut dresser une barrière autour d'elle. J'irais avec elle pour la contenir. Vous autre, vous allez attendre gentiment que je vous dise que c'est votre tour. Vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas moi qui serait le plus à plaindre. Maintenant, écoutez-moi attentivement: vous allez vous rendre dans votre monde intérieur. Là-bas, une sorte de double de vous attendra. Vous ne verrez pas votre zampakuto, c'est normal, il l'aura, vous aussi. Il va tenter de vous tuer, prenez le dessus, battez-le. Il n'est fait que d'instincts purs, il faudra réfléchir à comment le soumettre. Ne le tuez pas, c'est important. S'il meurt, vous aussi.

Tout en parlant, il s'était dirigé avec tout ce petit monde vers les sous-sols. Une fois là-bas, il fit s'allonger la fillette et demanda à Urahara de l'entraver à l'aide du fû, puis de créer un kekkai autour d'eux deux. Il s'assit ensuite en seiza à ses côtés, attendant simplement. Il la vit commencer à s'agiter puis, brutalement, son reiatsu échappa à tout contrôle. Le jeune homme se releva alors, attendant que l'autre se dégage du sceau et ne se jette sur lui. Cela ne prit guère longtemps, et il commença à compter. Une heure, il avait une heure devant lui, il ne devait pas le dépasser, sinon, cela voudrait dire que sa venue avait fait échouer Hiyori.

La violence de la première attaque le fit reculer de quelques centimètres, les talons planté dans le sol pour se stabiliser. Il la repoussa et fit un pas de côté pour lui échapper.

-Quelle petite peste tu fais, même comme ça, c'est dingue quand même.

Comme si la blonde avait compris, elle se jeta de nouveau violemment sur le Shiba qui ne pu esquiver cette attaque et la subit de plein fouet en parant de ses deux lames. Il avait voulu commencer par la plus longue pour être sûr d'être au top de sa forme, mais il savait que tous les autres avaient eu du mal avec Kensei, lui compris, et que Shinji était encore un cran au dessus. Et plus le combat s'éternisait, plus il se disait que ceux-là devraient sans doute attendre un peu.

-Enfin, à cinquante-huit minutes et dix secondes précisément, Hiyori se figea. Lentement, sa carapace de hollow se fissura et elle s'effondra, épuisé. Yuki s'assit par terre, le souffle court. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de son masque ni de son bankai, mais un peu plus et il aurait dû les sortir.

-Alors, Hiyori, comment tu te sens, demanda-t-il finalement, à quelques pas de la fillette.

-Fatiguée. Libre.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du plus jeune et il se releva difficilement.

-Désolé Ken-Muguruma-taicho, mais je pourrais jamais m'occuper de vous ce soir. Pas plus que de Shinji. Vous deux, vous êtes...disons qu'une taloche de votre part avait la capacité de me faire obéir plus facilement. Surtout Shinji. Pardon, je veux dire, Hirako-taicho!

-C'est bon, appelle-nous comme tu le sens, on s'en fout. Et on est pas vraiment des capitaines, là. Juste pour savoir, y a une autre raison pour laquelle tu voulais pas une autre division?

-Déjà, l'action principale s'y déroulerait, je devais donc être de la cinquième. Ensuite, désolé pour vous, mais je ne reconnais l'autorité que de Shinji.

-Comment ça?

-Bordel, si Ichigo ou moi vous donnions un ordre sur le champs de bataille, vous l'exécutiez! Je peux pas obéir à quelqu'un à qui j'ai donné des ordres, désolé, ça me serrait pas venu naturellement.

-Mais pas moi, dit simplement le blond.

-Disons que toi c'est...à part.

-Bon, dans ce cas, à qui le tour?

Le brutal changement de conversation déstabilisa légèrement le plus jeune qui regardait le sourire de chat de Cheschire d'un air sidéré. Puis, lentement, il indiqua Rose. Se succédèrent ensuite Love, Mashiro, Lisa puis enfin Hachigen. A la fin de ce dernier combat. Le voyageur dans le temps se laissa tomber au sol et s'endormit sans autre forme de cérémonie à même le terrain d'entraînement.

/

Et woilaaaa! alors, qu'en dîtes-vous?


	7. Survivant

**Disclamer:** Kubo-sensei ne m'a pas donner les droits de Bleach, ils sont donc toujours à lui (malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour les personnages).

 **Résumé:** **Yuki, le frère d'Ichigo, est projeté dans le passé alors que la guerre contre les Arrancars vient juste de se terminer. A peine arriver, il va vite comprendre qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses peines.**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Smaragdus: Tu sais quoi, je vais t'appeler Smarag, ce sera plus simple. J'adore ton pseudo, mais il est un peu trop compliquer à retenir.**

 **J'ai essayé de mettre tes conseils en application, et tu as raison, ce n'est vraiment pas facile. Tu me diras ce que tu en pense, si j'ai plutôt bien réussis ou misérablement échoué. C'est en partit pour ça que j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour écrire ce chapitre.**

 **Bref, merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir, et j'espère que le chapitre te plaira!**

 **/**

 **Chapitre 6: Survivant**

 **Le réveil fut difficile. Yuki avait mal partout, et le moindre mouvement le faisait grimacer. Mais ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'était les autres vizards. Avant, il était un peu leur bébé, tout le monde s'occupait de lui, l'adorait et le chouchoutait.**

 **-C'est triste à dire, mais ça me manque, soupira le petit brun.**

 **Une boule se formait depuis quelques temps déjà dans la gorge du Shiba, une boule de plus en plus grosse au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Bien sûr que ça lui manquait, là, presque tout le monde se méfiait de lui! Kensei le prenait pour un dangereux...quelque chose, il ne savait pas trop en fait. Les disputes à propos de son innocence entre Love et Liza lui manquaient horriblement, tout comme la musique de Rose. Rien ne serait jamais comme avant, il le savait. C'était évident avant même qu'il n'arrive ici. Alors pourquoi avait-il si mal?**

 **-Ma façon de penser est injuste, Shinji? Tu te trompes, c'est toute la situation qui l'est!**

 **Il avait tellement envie de se rouler en boule dans son lit, sous la couette, et de ne plus en bouger. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Recroqueviller sur lui-même, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Puis, tout à coup, il sentit une goutte tomber sur sa main. Ouvrant de grands yeux, il comprit qu'il pleurait. Mais plutôt que de se retenir, il laissa libre court à son chagrin. Qui le saurait, à part Kodomo no Hyobaku?**

 **Il n'entendit pas Kaien entrer pour le réveiller, l'heure étant déjà bien avancée. Celui-ci se figea, entendant son bébé cousin pleurer sous les couvertures, sous le regard navré de ses zampakuto. Hyobaku se tourna vers le cousin de son petit maître.**

 **-Il niera toujours, mais le temps où tous prenaient soin de lui lui manque terriblement. Il a besoin d'affection. Et dîtes à Kensei que si jamais Yuki-sama pleure encore par sa faute, je me chargerais de lui moi-même.**

 **Le plus vieux soupira et se dirigea vers le lit où se distinguait la forme tremblante de son cousin. Il s'assit au bord du lit de ce dernier et le prit tout simplement dans ses bras pour tenter de le consoler. De son côté, Yuki sursauta en sentant Kaien l'étreindre. Lui qui pensait que personne ne saurait pour son moment de faiblesse, c'était raté.**

 **-Chut, tout va bien, murmura le plus vieux des deux.**

 **-Kaien, hoqueta Yuki. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

 **-Je te console, ça ne se voit pas?**

 **-Mais pourquoi?**

 **-Parce que tu ne vas pas bien. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.**

 **-Dans le futur, je suis le plus jeune, le bébé de tout le monde. Tous les vizards m'aimaient et s'occupaient de moi comme de leur propre petit frère. Mais ici, je ne suis pas du tout le même. Même si je suis plus jeune que tous les autres, je suis celui qui les aide à se contrôler. J'en sais plus que tout le monde, et du coup, je ne suis plus le petit frère à protéger, tu vois. En plus, Kensei ne me fait pas vraiment confiance, et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour ça. Je sais que j'ai dis que je ne voulais pas être traiter différemment, mais c'était vrai que pour Shinji. C'est raté, y a que Shinji qui me voit comme un gamin, exactement le contraire de ce que je voulais! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant Kaien?**

 **-Je sais pas trop ce que tu dois faire. Mais je sais ce que tu peux faire. Tu peux te lever et montrer à Hirako-taicho que t'es pas un gamin. Tu peux faire comprendre à Muguruma-taicho que t'es digne de confiance. Et tu peux prendre les choses comme elles sont. Les autres ne seront sans doute jamais avec toi comme c'était le cas avant, mais je suis là, Ishin-ji, Kukaku et Ganju aussi. Tu as une famille, et quoi que tu fasse, tu seras notre petit chéri. Alors?**

 **-Tu seras là, quoi qu'il arrive?**

 **-Oui, je serais là.**

 **Inspirant un grand coup, Yuki se dégagea de l'étreinte de son cousin et sortit de son lit. Il sécha ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Non, il n'était pas un bébé. Puis il se prépara rapidement. Une fois prêt, il se tourna vers Kaien qui lui sourit gentiment.**

 **-Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, on dirait un idiot, grogna le plus jeune.**

 **-Ton mauvais caractère met du baume au cœur, tu peux me croire.**

 **Avec un regard exaspéré pour l'idiot toujours assit dans son lit, le petit brun descendit vers le salon où il était sûr de trouver ses compagnons. Lesquels se trouvaient en effet ici, en train de boire du sake dès le point du jour.**

 **-Bande de poivrot, vous connaissez pas le café ou quoi?**

 **-Le quoi?**

 **-Le thé dans ce cas, ou quoi que ce soit qui ne comporte pas de l'alcool.**

 **-Bien sûr que si, s'insurgea Kensei. Pour qui tu nous prends au juste?**

 **-Pour un groupe d'alcoolo en train de picoler alors que le soleil se lève à peine. Kensei, tu sais que t'es pas obliger de les suivre quand ils se bourrent la tronche, n'est-ce pas?**

 **-Et pourquoi tu lui dis ça à lui?**

 **-C'est le seul que j'ai jamais vu bourré à mon époque, lui, il a un semblant de savoir vivre, et surtout, il est respectable. Parce qu'entre un singe, une perverse et une bande de psychopathes, je sais pas bien ce que je dois penser du reste d'entre vous.**

 **-Qui tu traite de singe, morveux, s'exclama Hiroyi.**

 **-Toi, précisément. Kensei, c'est toi qui y passe ce matin, continua le plus jeune sans s'inquiéter de la petite blonde qui fulminait dans son coin.**

 **Il sortit du salon en esquivant un tong volante, précédant l'argenté vers le terrain d'entraînement. Tous les autres suivirent. Ils voulaient voir comment le plus jeune allait se débrouiller face à Kensei. Malheureusement pour ces curieux, Yuki les chassa en quelques mots.**

 **-Y a rien a voir, bonde de voyeurs. Allez plutôt vous entraîner pour maintenir vos masques.**

 **-Mais moi j'ai pas de problème, je peux le garder indéfiniment, signala Mashiro.**

 **-Ouais, je sais, j'ai même été plutôt jaloux quand je l'ai appris. Bah dans ce cas, tu vas les chronométrer. Allez ouste, je veux plus voir personne.**

 **C'est en râlant et traînant des pieds que les autres obéirent, faisant marmonner Yuki à propos de son impression d'avoir une bande de gamins réticents autour de lui. Puis il se tourna vers Kensei, qui attendait patiemment qu'il s'occupe de lui.**

 **-Tu connais la théorie. Dans la pratique, c'est plus compliqué. Ils ont dû t'expliquer comment ça marche. Pour toi, on va mettre des protections en plus. Et malheureusement, je suis pas sûr que ça soit suffisant. Si jamais ça foire et que je suis obligé de sortir, Urahara viendra prendre la relève. Juste, ne le tuez pas, d'accord?**

 **-Comment as-tu su que je vous suivais?**

 **-S'il vous plaît, vous êtes plus curieux qu'une fouine, bien sûr que vous nous suiviez, s'exaspéra Yuki. Je suis nul en kidô, il va falloir que vous fassiez vous-même les sceau et le kekkai autour de nous. Donnez-moi quand même un peu d'espace, que je puisse esquiver et repousser les attaques.**

 **Une fois Kensei allongé au sol et le bouclier déployé, le jeune Shiba s'assit par terre. Il n'avait désormais plus qu'à attendre sagement. Et il n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps, au bout de quelques secondes à peine, le reiatsu de l'ancien capitaine se déchaîna. Se levant d'un bond, le jeune garçon se tint prêt à recevoir une attaque de son compagnon, sachant pertinemment qu'il risquait d'en ressortir blessé.**

 **-Je vous jure, ce que je ferais pas pour vous les gars. Me prendre une dérouillée de la part de Kensei, j'ai déjà donné, et ça fait pas du bien!**

 **Yuki n'eut pas l'occasion de râler plus longtemps. En effet, comme répondant à ses mots, Kensei se leva d'un bond, envoyant valser sans même en paraître ralentis les sceaux du blond qui en resta bouche bée de l'autre côté du kekkai. Et le vizard avait l'air furieux. Il hurla alors que le petit brun hésitait à libérer tout de suite ses zampakuto. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de ce décider, Kensei se jeta sur lui, manquant de lui arracher un bras au passage.**

 **-Ok, je crois que j'ai pas le choix, grogna le plus jeune. Pleurs, Kodomo no Hyobaku!**

 **Alors que les deux zampakuto se séparaient de la lame unique dans laquelle ils étaient scellés, Yuki dû faire un bond sur le côté pour échapper à la fureur déchaînée de Kensei.**

 **-Bon sang, dépêche-toi de le battre, je vais tenir indéfiniment, j'ai même l'impression que je vais pas faire long feu face à un toi sans aucune retenue!**

 **Il gela les pied du vizard, l'empêchant ainsi de se ruer sur lui. Profitant du temps de répit qu'il avait, Yuki appela son masque. Et il se demanda dans combien de temps il serait obliger de sortir le bankai. Ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent là, l'autre s'était libéré. Yuki projeta une lame de glace en direction de son ancien-futur-ami, mais cela ne l'affecta pas tant que cela. Certes, Kensei s'arrêta net, mais il ne fut pas vraiment blesser non plus.**

 **-Je pense que ça va être une longue matinée.**

 **/**

 **Et en effet, elle l'avait été. Après avoir combattu Kensei pendant presque trois quarts d'heure, ce qui avait paru une éternité au pauvre Yuki coincé avec lui, celui-ci aida les autres avec leur entraînement. Bien sûr, il devait se soigner entre chaque combats, mais aucun ne le blessa comme le premier de ce jour-là. Il soupçonnait même l'ancien capitaine de l'avoir fait exprès pour se venger de sa non-intervention quand Aizen les avait transformé.**

 **-Heureusement qu'il est plus de ce monde, celui-là, sinon, je lui aurais fait comprendre sa douleur. Dire qu'il m'a fallu qu'un seul coup pour le tuer, alors que les combats contre lui ont duré des années et qu'il a fallu qu'on s'y mette à deux avec Ichigo! J'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit autant amélioré en un siècle!**

 **-C'est long un siècle, tu sais, déclara la voix de Kaien dans son dos. Et Matsumoto a raison, tu parles tout seul.**

 **-Je réfléchis à voix haute, nuance.**

 **-Tu sais que ça donne l'impression d'être à côté d'un fou dangereux?**

 **-Fou dangereux toi-même, non mais! Et sinon, tu as parlé aux autres, demanda le Shiba brun l'air de rien.**

 **-Oui, je voulais savoir comment se passaient vos entraînements. Et tu sais ce que j'ai appris?**

 **-Non, qu'as-tu appris?**

 **-Que tu n'hésitais pas à te mettre en danger pendant ceux-ci. Si les autres pensent que ça fait de toi quelqu'un de dévoué, et c'est sûrement vrai, dans un sens, il n'empêche que je n'aime pas te savoir en danger. Alors arrête.**

 **-Promis, je vais essayer. Mais tu sais, il reste encore Shinji, et c'est le plus gros morceaux, tu peux me croire, lui, je vais avoir du mal. Et aussi avoir mal. Mais je m'en sortirais. Je m'en sors toujours, contrairement aux autres.**

 **Le plus jeune se leva, dans l'intention de remonter dans sa chambre se reposer un peu. De toutes façon, il n'avait pas très faim, et sauter un repas n'allait pas le tuer. Il avait connu pire, dans la nuit du Hueco Mundo, lorsque les ravitaillement ne parvenaient pas jusqu'à eux, ou qu'ils n'avaient tout simplement pas le temps de manger ni de dormir. A l'époque où presque tout le monde mourrait, de faim, de froid ou de blessures plus ou moins graves.**

 **-Tu te sens coupable de vivre, demanda Kaien alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.**

 **-Quoi? Pourquoi je me sentirais coupable de vivre alors que les autres sont morts, rit nerveusement le voyageur temporel.**

 **-Parce que c'est quelque chose qui s'appelle le Syndrome du survivant. Et que tu en souffres, de toute évidence. Tu as besoin de parler.**

 **-Et à qui? A toi, qui est mort avant même que naisse? De la main de ma propre belle-sœur? A Kukaku-nee ou Ganju, que je n'ai pas pu sauver? A mon père, qui est mort pour nous sauver, Ichigo et moi, en condamnant nos petites sœurs? Aux vizards qui ont tous été exécutés sans que je ne fasse rien, enfin, ceux qui étaient encore en vie? Ou à Urahara, qui s'est fait démembrer par Tosen? A qui d'entre vous dois-je parler, Kaien? J'ai vécu l'enfer, tout comme vous tous, mais la différence, c'est que j'ai survécut. Et j'ai même pas empêché cet enfoiré de gâcher la vie de mes amis.**

 **Sans un mot, le chef du Clan Shiba se leva, souleva son jeune cousin et le chargea sur son épaule. Puis il se dirigea vers le salon et s'arrêta devant Shinji, sans s'occuper des protestations de sa charge.**

 **-Hirako-taicho, puis-je vous parler un moment, s'il vous plaît?**

 **-Bien sûr, Shiba-fukutaicho, on squatte** **chez vous, je peux bien discuter avec vous.**

 **-Allons dans mon bureau. Par ici.**

 **Il guida le blond vers une pièce au premier étage, maintenant Yuki sans difficulté sur son épaule. Celui-ci cessa de se débattre et se laissa pendre mollement. Il pressentait que cette discussion** **ne lui plairait pas tellement. Il fut doucement posé sur une chaise, mais avant que le brun ne puisse s'enfuir, la porte fut fermée à clef. Et bien sûr, la clef était désormais dans la poche de Kaien.**

 **-Excusez-moi pour ça, capitaine, mais il semblerait que Yuki ait besoin d'aide. Et comme il ne dira rien de lui-même, j'ai pris le taureau par les cornes.**

 **-Si Shiba-kun a un problème, alors je vais l'aider. Que se passe-t-il?**

 **-Rien, grinça le Shiba en question, il ne se passe rien du tout et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.**

 **-Ça j'le décid'rais quand ton cousin m'aura dit sa version. T'es trop têtu, j'l'ai bien compris en quelques semaines. Nous sommes là pour toi, que tu l'veuilles ou non d'ailleurs. C'est not'rôle, et non, t'es pas un fardeau, si c'est c'que t'allais dire. On l'fait parce qu'on a choisit d'le faire.**

 **-Ouais, je sais, marmonna le plus en croisant le bras et en s'enfonçant dans son siège.**

 **-Bon, voilà, commença le chef des Shiba. Comme vous le savez, Yuki est le dernier encore vivant de son époque. Tous ses amis et sa famille sont morts.**

 **-Et il s'sent coupable, c'est ça? Malheureusement, c'est assez répandu chez les soldats. Et comme ceux qui survivent sont en générale plutôt forts, ils veulent pas en parler, ils doivent penser qu'ils se plaignent. Bon, 'coute-moi bien, Shiba-kun. Quoi qu'il s'soit passé là-bas, t'as survécu parce que t'es fort, ok? C'pas d'ta faute. Vis pour ceux qu'tu pouvais pas sauver, c'est tout.**

 **-Et surtout, ne pense pas que ma mort à moi était de ta faute! Tu n'étais même pas né! Et cette phrase était très bizarre.**

 **-Je veux bien croire si vous voulez que je ne suis pas responsable des dizaines, des centaines voir des milliers de morts sur le champ de bataille, ou de ceux qui se sont fait tuer quand je n'étais pas là. Mais toi, Shinji, tu étais vivant à la fin de la guerre. Kensei aussi. Et Mashiro et Liza aussi. Ils étaient avec moi dans le Muken. Vous y étiez tous les quatre. Et j'ai rien fait quand ils vous ont emmené pour être exécutés, j'ai pas bougé, alors que moi, j'étais épargné.**

 **-Tu sais dans quel état tu étais quand je t'ai trouvé? Tu peux dire que c'est ton entêtement qui t'a sauvé si tu veux, mais tu étais presque exsangue, le ventre ouvert sur vingt centimètres et on voyait tes organes, dont quelques uns sérieusement amoché, plusieurs côtes cassées, ainsi que ton bras droit et ta jambe droite. Bordel, tu avais presque été** ** _décapité_** **par je ne sais trop quoi, en plus de toutes les marques de torture sur toi! Et tu voulais les sauver? Parfois, il faut se sauver sois-même, et c'est un véritable miracle que tu ai survécut jusqu'au manoir!**

 **-C'était pas ta faute, tout ça.**

 **Ces quelques mots suffirent à faire fondre en larmes Yuki. Il se retenait depuis trop longtemps, ses amis qui se baladaient sous son nez, comme un rappel constant de son impuissance, les flashs de leurs morts chaque fois qu'il leur parlait, c'était trop. Au milieu de ses sanglots, il s'excusait, encore et encore, alors que des bras qu'il ne parvenaient pas à identifier le berçaient.**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, Shiba-fukutaicho, ça va mettre du temps avant qu'il ne guérisse, mais on en a plein devant nous. Tout ce qu'on aura à faire ici, c'est de nous entraîner pour être au top quand le moment viendra. Alors on va bien s'occuper de lui. Je vais le psy, ça va m'occuper, n'est-ce pas? Et si tu as l'air trop inquiet...**

 **-Ça sera parfaitement légitime puisque mon bébé cousin a complètement disparu et est recherché pour meurtre, je vous rappelle. Laissez-moi m'inquiéter, ça ne sera pas étrange.**

 **Ce furent les dernières paroles que Yuki entendit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, épuisé par ses efforts de la matinée et par sa crise de larmes.**

 **/**

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Ça mérite bien une 'tite review, non?**


	8. Désespoir

**Disclamer:** Kubo-sensei ne m'a pas donner les droits de Bleach, ils sont donc toujours à lui (malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour les personnages).

 **Résumé:** **Yuki, le frère d'Ichigo, est projeté dans le passé alors que la guerre contre les Arrancars vient juste de se terminer. A peine arriver, il va vite comprendre qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses peines.**

 **/**

 **Chapitre 7:**

En ouvrant les yeux, Yuki constata qu'il était dans son lit. Sûrement remonter par son cousin ou son capitaine. Il resta là, les yeux fixé sur le plafond, en silence. Il sentait parfaitement son zampakuto assis sur le lit, ou du moins Kodomo devait y être, perché sur son matelas comme d'habitude, de façon sans doute très bizarre. Tout le monde disait que le zampakuto était le reflet de l'âme en quelque sorte. Dans ce cas, que voulait dire les deux zampakuto si différent et semblable à la fois ?

-Que je suis complètement dingue, marmonna le Shiba.

-Qui est dingue ?

-Hyobaku ? J'étais persuadé que c'était Kodomo, tu es plutôt du genre à t'installer pour une tasse de thé.

-Justement, j'aimerais du thé. Mais je voudrais également que tu te repose aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi nous n'allons pas retourner dans ton monde intérieur avant d'avoir parler à tes compagnons.

Se redressant dans son lit, Yuki constata que Kodomo _et_ Hyobaku étaient dessus, le fixant avec tendresse et inquiétude. Ce regard le déstabilisa. Il avait plus l'habitude de la moquerie joyeuse de l'un et de la froideur cynique de l'autre. La dame était plus souvent inquiète, c'est vrai, mais ils ne le lui montraient jamais. Il avait vraiment dû les effrayé pour qu'ils le soient ouvertement.

-Allez, lève-toi, prépares-toi et descends, on veut leur parler assez vite, exigea le petit garçon.

Le jeune homme obéit en soupirant. Il ne servait à rien de vouloir les faire changer d'avis, si ce n'est obtenir une bonne migraine. Il se traîna donc jusqu'à sa salle de bain, avec l'impression persistante de ressembler à un zombi. En passant devant une fenêtre, il vit un visage blafard aux yeux cernés et enfoncé dans les orbites le fixer, et il ne pu retenir un cri avant de s'apercevoir que c'était lui. En un rien de temps, tout le monde était là, cherchant la menace.

-Non, ça va, vous inquiétez pas, signala Yuki d'une voix gênée.

-Si ça va, pourquoi t'as crier, demanda Kensei.

-Je me suis fais peur en voyant mon reflet dans une vitre, marmonna en retour le plus jeune.

-J'ai dû mal entendre, j'ai cru que tu avais dis que tu avais eu peur de ton propre reflet !

Le plus jeune Shiba piqua un fard, poussa l'ancien capitaine de la neuvième division et s'enferma à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain. Appuyé contre la porte, il entendait les autres parler dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Quel trouillard, franchement, et c'est lui qui doit nous entraîner, s'exclama Kensei.

-Arrête ça Kensei, t'as vu sa tête ? C'pas étonnant qu'il ait eu peur, surtout s'il était pas réveillé. On d'rait un zombie.

-Shinji, t'es pas objectif, t'es son capitaine.

-S'il vous, appela Hyobaku. Que vous soyez ici nous arrange plutôt bien. Nous voulions vous parler, Kodomo et moi.

-La vieille à raison, il faut qu'on cause. Surtout toi, l'armoire à glace ! Arrête de t'acharner sur Yuki, tu le connais pas encore, enfin, tu le connais plus plutôt, même si pour toi, c'est pas encore. Il a fait des trucs de dingues pour vous, mais tu le sais pas encore.

-Là n'est pas la question, même si je suis d'accord avec Kodomo, pour une fois. Nous voudrions que vous le laissiez se reposer. Seul Shinji a encore besoin de lui pour son hollow, mais il peut attendre encore un peu. Yuki-sama est vraiment épuisé, et il a besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui, de temps en temps. Si vous ne voulez pas le faire, laissez-nous nous en occuper. Nous voulons juste son bonheur. Pensez qu'il a abandonné tout ce qu'il était pour vous aider.

-Je voies pas ce qu'il a abandonné.

-Sa liberté. Votre amitié. Et son amour pour...

-Ça suffit Hyobaku. Et toi aussi Kodomo. Retournez d'où vous venez, l'interrompit Yuki.

Un silence s'étira de l'autre côté de la porte, alors que les deux esprit se matérialisaient devant leur maître. Il leur jeta un regard noir et se déshabilla lentement, ses muscles douloureux après tous les efforts des derniers jours. Puis il entra dans la douche, qu'il prit brûlante, pour chasser les résidus de fatigue. Il finit par arrêter l'eau en soupirant, rester plus longtemps serait définitivement considérer comme une tentative de les éviter, même si c'était le cas. Le jeune homme se sécha et voulu s'habiller avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié ses vêtement. Maudissant son étourderie qui allait l'obliger à faire face à ceux que son propre zampakuto avait enguirlandé à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

C'est en râlant beaucoup qu'il ouvrit la porte, à peine vêtu d'une pauvre serviette, attrapa rapidement quelques vêtement et se dépêcha de retourner dans la salle de bain avant qui quiconque n'ait pu dire un mot. Une fois la porte fermée, Yuki entendit quelqu'un demander :

-Il nous évite ou je rêve ?

-Tu ne rêves pas Kukaku, ton cousin tente en effet de nous échapper. Mais tu sais, Shiba-kun, tu ne nous échappera pas, tout rapide que tu sois, nous sommes là, et nous attendrons.

Grognant contre les génies blonds casse-pieds, le plus jeune s'habilla le plus lentement possible, puis se coiffa avant d'admettre sa défaite et de ressortir, l'air à la fois penaud et défait.

-Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas vraiment prêter attention à Kodomo no Hyobaku, ils disent des bêtises.

-Laisse tomber, pendant que tu nous évitait, le singe nous a parler d'hier, répliqua Hiyori.

Le petit brun fusilla les deux blonds du regard. Ils n'avaient cas se mêler de se qui les regardaient !

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'estime aller très bien, et je sais mieux que vous comment je vais, il me semble.

-Non tu sais pas. Tu crois que ça va, parce que tu veux que ça aille, mais nous on voit que tu vas mal. Alors laisse-nous t'aider. Et comment ça, tu as abandonné notre amitié.

-Plus rien ne sera comme avant. J'étais le petit frère de tout le monde, vous m'aimiez vraiment, et vous me respectiez pour ce que j'étais, un vizard, et un gamin têtu aussi. Maintenant, Kensei se méfie de moi comme de la peste et m'en veut beaucoup pour quelque chose sur lequel j'avais reçu des ordres strictes, vous tous vous comportez avec moi comme si j'étais un étranger, Shinji, c'est le pompon, au lieu de voir en moi quelqu'un d'adulte, il voit un môme qui a perdu son doudou ! Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas revenir sur mes pas, surtout que je sais à quel point c'est douloureux de repartir de zéro, mais s'il vous plaît, comprenez que je sois triste. Rien n'y changera quoi que ce soit, alors fichez-moi la paix que l'on puisse faire ce maudit entraînement.

-Tu ne nous convainc pas vraiment que tout va bien, là, tu sais, déclara finalement Kensei. Et je suis désolé de m'être méfié de toi au début, alors que tu cherchais à nous aider. Et certes, je t'en veux un peu pour ne pas nous avoir sauver avant, mais je ne te déteste pas non plus, et je ne me méfie plus de toi. Et comprends, toi, que nous ne te connaissons pas encore comme toi tu nous connais.

-Je sais, fit Yuki, dépité. C'est pour ça que j'avais rien dis jusqu'à maintenant.

-Bon, décréta soudain Shinji en se retournant pour sortir de la chambre. J'ai bien compris pourquoi tu avais « perdu » ta liberté et notre amitié, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas être amoureux. De qui, au fait ?

« De toi » voulu répondre Yuki. A la place, il se contenta de dévorer des yeux la silhouette du blond qui s'éloignait, sans remarquer les grimaces de ceux autour de lui qui avaient compris.

-Personne, finit-il par répondre en le suivant vers les étages d'en-dessous.

-C'est ça, personne, railla Hiyori derrière lui. Il croit vraiment que personne ne l'a vu ?

-Je pense qu'il s'en fiche un peu, et que l'important, c'est que _lui_ ne l'ai pas vu, souligna finement Urahara.

-Eh, le fou et bob qui n'a pas encore de bob, viens ici !

Yuki était bien décidé à oublié les dernières minutes, voir les dernières heures s'il le fallait, pour que personne ne puisse plus lui poser de questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre.

 **/**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Une review ?**


	9. Erreur

**Disclamer:** Kubo-sensei ne m'a pas donner les droits de Bleach, ils sont donc toujours à lui (malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour les personnages).

 **Résumé:** **Yuki, le frère d'Ichigo, est projeté dans le passé alors que la guerre contre les Arrancars vient juste de se terminer. A peine arriver, il va vite comprendre qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses peines.**

 **/**

 **Chapitre 9: Erreurs**

 **Yuki se dirigea tout naturellement vers le terrain d'entraînement, mais avant même qu'il n'y ai posé un pieds, Kodomo lui barra le passage, Hyobaku pas loin derrière.**

 **-Mais...mais...vous avez pas le droit de m'empêcher de m'entraîner, et il faut bien que Shinji le fasse aussi, non ?**

 **-Il le f'ra, demain, voir plus tard, s'possible. Mais t'vas jamais lâcher l'morceau, alors on sait bien que tu vas quand même l'faire d'main.**

 **-En attendant, Yuki-sama, on remonte dans le salon, répliqua la jeune femme.**

 **-Mais...les gars...ils sont tous là-bas, gémit le voyageur temporel.**

 **-On s'en fout nous, toi tu vas pas ici jusqu'à ce qu'on le décide, de toutes façons on te donnera pas notre pouvoir si tu essaies de te battre.**

 **Dans un profond soupir de désespoir, le jeune homme remonta les marches vers le rez-de-chaussée, résigné à parler avec ses compagnons d'infortune. Bon sang, il avait gémit et pleurniché comme un gamin devant Shinji, d'entre tous il fallait que ce soit lui le témoin de tout ça ! Mieux encore, il avait admit ce matin avoir eu la frousse à cause de son reflet, et il avait été là ! Pourquoi était-il toujours témoin des moments humiliants de sa vie ? Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire ses sentiments à ce rythme, pas avant qu'il ne le considère comme un amant potentiel, et ce ne serait pas le cas s'il se comportait comme un enfant lorsque le blond était dans les parages !**

 **-Quel idiot, soupira-t-il. Et comment vas-tu faire maintenant ? Il ne va jamais te prendre au sérieux.**

 **-Qui ça ?**

 **Yuki se raidit d'un coup. Mince ! Encore une fois, le blond devait le surprendre en train de se lamenter. Le désespoir se mua soudain en colère, et il ne réussit pas à la contenir bien longtemps.**

 **-Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que se soit toi entre tous qui me trouve comme ça, hein ? C'est dingue, tu le fais exprès c'est ça ?**

 **-Mais je...**

 **-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu te trouve toujours derrière moi, tu me suis, tu m'espionne, toi non plus tu ne me fait pas confiance ? Bordel, c'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que vous me fassiez confiance comme avant ?**

 **Dans son emportement, le plus jeune Shiba ne s'aperçut même pas que tous les Vizards les regardaient, et que tout le monde était présent, malgré son cousin qui lui faisait désespérément signe de se taire. Il sentait venir une catastrophe s'il ne parvenait pas à calmer son bébé cousin très vite.**

 **-Et puis merde, j'ai toujours adoré chacun d'entre vous, vous pourriez pas faire juste semblant de me rendre la pareil ? Des frères ou des am...**

 **Finalement, Kaien opta pour la solution drastique. Il bâillonna le plus jeune manuellement et l'embarqua vers les étages, là où il pourrait le calmer sans personne pour entendre ses hurlements. Enfin, il l'espérait. Il gravit donc les marches quatre à quatre, sentant Yuki se débattre entre ses bras. Il devait être assez loin avant de le lâcher, les Shinigami ont l'ouïe fine.**

 **Enfin, parvenu au dernier étage du domaine Shiba, le chef de clan relâcha la pression et laissa le membre le plus récent de sa famille lui échapper.**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kaien ?**

 **-Je t'empêche de dire quelque chose que tu aurais regretter après coup, répondit le brun, les bras croisés. Tu allais hurler au visage d'Hirako-taicho tes sentiments, je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je te tire de là avant.**

 **Le jeune homme au cheveux clairs blêmit. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçut. Heureusement qu'il avait été stoppé à temps ! Peut-être devrait-il remercier Kaien, mais en même temps, il se sentait encore très mal, et en colère, et malheureux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que ça sorte. Il ne voulait pas craquer, les morts ne lui en laissaient pas le droit-bien que les morts qui étaient au courant lui donnaient** ** _effectivement_** **le droit de se comporter exactement comme l'enfant blessé qu'il était-mais il voulait tellement du réconfort ! Il finit donc par se jeter contre son cousin, la tête enfouie dans sa poitrine, pour ne pas montrer son visage alors qu'il pleurait en silence. La main qui se posa sur sa tête lui indiqua que quelqu'un était pourtant au courant. Il renifla doucement une fois avant de s'écarter. Puis il sentit une présence derrière lui, et il grimaça.**

 **-C'est encore Shinji, c'est ça ?**

 **-Non, même pas, répondit la voix de Love. On a estimé que, au vu de ta réaction face à lui, il valait mieux que quelqu'un d'autre vienne te parler. Quelqu'un qui est au courant pour tes sentiments, par exemple.**

 **-Et...à part toi, qui est au courant ?**

 **-En fait, il n'y a que Shinji qui ne le soit pas. On peut pas dire que tu sois discret quand il a le dos tourné.**

 **Le pauvre garçon baissa la tête avec un gémissement. Il n'allait jamais plus pouvoir regarder les autres dans les yeux. Il avait bien trop honte pour cela. Pourquoi personne ne le lui avait dit ? Et s'il s'était grillé ? Un soupir lui échappa et Yuki se retourna, rouge comme une tomate, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers l'ancien capitaine.**

 **-Tu voulais quoi, marmonna-t-il.**

 **-Pas grand chose. Juste, si tu ne vas pas bien, il faut le dire. Tu ne peux pas tenter de nous faire croire que tout va bien et piquer une crise quand on te trouve replié sur toi-même en pleine dépression. Dis les choses clairement, à tout le monde. On t'écoutera.**

 **-Non. Je le ferais pas. Je peux pas.**

 **-Et pourquoi ? T'as une langue, t'as cas parler, t'en es capable non ?**

 **-Non, c'est pas ça. Je pourrais pas vous dire ça. Je peux pas le faire. Vous allez encore plus m'en vouloir, et puis, si je suis là, c'est que je suis fort, non ? Alors je ne dois pas me comporter comme un môme qui a perdu son doudou.**

 **-Le syndrome du survivant, c'est ça ?**

 **-C'est ce que Hirako-taicho a dit, oui. Il a aussi dit qu'il allait s'occuper de lui.**

 **-Ben il va pas être le seul. Tu va venir, et crois-moi, une fois que tu auras entendu ce que tout le monde avait à dire à propos de ton mal être, ça ira mieux.**

 **Et sans que Yuki ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le grand capitaine l'entraîna vers le salon où attendaient tous les autres, le vice-capitaine de la treizième division sur les talons. Malgré ses tentatives, le plus jeune ne réussit pas à faire lâcher prise à l'argenté, il se résigna donc et se laissa traîner vers les étages du bas, boudeur.**

 **-Au fait, vous avez pas dit que j'étais amoureux de Shinji devant lui, non ? C'est quoi l'excuse ?**

 **-Que c'était contre lui que t'avais pété ton câble. D'ailleurs, j'ose espéré que tu vas t'excuser ?**

 **-Quand je pourrais le regarder en face, marmonna-t-il.**

 **-Non, maintenant, rétorqua fermement Kensei.**

 **C'est en grinçant des dents que le plus jeune entra dans le salon.**

 **/**

 **Et voilà ! Je m'excuse pour le retard, je n'ai plus d'ordinateur, du coup j'écris pendant les pauses à ma formation, et c'est pas très pratique. Bref, vous vous en fichez, review ?**


	10. Plans

**Disclamer:** Kubo-sensei ne m'a pas donner les droits de Bleach, ils sont donc toujours à lui (malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour les personnages).

 **Résumé:** **Yuki, le frère d'Ichigo, est projeté dans le passé alors que la guerre contre les Arrancars vient juste de se terminer. A peine arriver, il va vite comprendre qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses peines.**

 **/**

Chapitre 10 : Plans

Tout le monde l'attendait déjà, installé autour d'un thé (même si Yuki soupçonnait que certain buvaient quelque chose de plus fort, mais bon, ils n'étaient pas tous qu'une bande d'alcoolo non plus!). Il soupira longuement et les rejoignit à la table basse, s'asseyant en tailleurs.

-Bon, par où commencer ? Je suis désolé pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé, Shinji. Je recommencerai plus.

-Bah, pas grave. Tu mériterais une bonne fessée, mais je vais passer l'éponge pour cette fois.

L'esprit fertile de l'adolescent vit l'acte dont il parlait d'une toute autre manière, et il dû retenir un saignement de nez et un rougissement. « Oh ouiiiii » gémit-il intérieurement. Mais il ne dit rien et acquiesça seulement, sans oser ouvrir la bouche de peur de dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il respira doucement, essayant de se calmer puis baissa un peu la tête, réfléchissant à un plan pour Tosen.

-Actuellement, je ne peux pas battre le dernier traître qu'il reste.

-Cherche pas à nous cacher son nom, je sais déjà qui s'est, grogna Kensei. Il nous a piégé et trahis, nous tous la neuvième division.

-Pas que, il a trahis toute la Soul Society, au final. Mais je ne peux pas le battre seul. Son zampakuto est quelque chose contre lequel je ne peux pas lutter. Je ne sais pas me battre sans mes yeux et mes oreilles, ironisais-je.

-Comme beaucoup de monde, non, ricana Shinji.

-Oui, mais moi il va falloir que j'apprenne, parce que je ne pourrais rien faire contre lui sinon.

-Et pourquoi tu ne le dénonce tout simplement pas ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas de preuves de ce que j'avance tout simplement, singea-t-il Hiyori. Non, franchement, vous m'avez crû sur parole, et j'y croyais pas du tout d'ailleurs à ça, je m'attendais à devoir argumenter pendant des heures pour vous le prouver, mais vous pensez sincèrement que le Central 46 va accepter si facilement l'explication du voyage dans le temps. J'ai intérêt à avoir de solides arguments quand je viendrais les voir.

Il y eu quelques hochements de tête approbateurs, puis Shinji se tourna vers Yuki avec un sourire un peu trop grand pour que cela soit de bon augure pour son matricule.

-Dis-moi, tu me prends pour un idiot ou tu es juste hyper timide ?

-Hein, demanda le jeune Shiba aux cheveux clairs sans rien comprendre.

-Je reformule, tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas remarqué que c'était de moi dont tu étais amoureux ? Ou alors tu n'oses tout simplement pas venir m'en parler ?

Là, le voyageur temporel ne sut plus où se mettre et rougit tellement que si la lumière avait disparue, on l'aurait quand même vu. Il bégaya, chercha ses mots, tenta quelques débuts de phrases incohérents puis se tut. Mal à l'aise, il se tortilla sur place un instant, puis finalement, tenta de nier.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, sortit-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Donc c'est la première option. Tu comptais te déclarer un jour ou tu allais rester dans ton coin en croyant être discret ?

-Comment tu l'as compris, demanda le jeune homme, piteux.

-C'était pas très compliqué, en même temps. Je te signale tout de même que tu me dévores des yeux dès que tu penses que je ne te vois pas. Pas de chance, ce n'était pas toujours le cas dans ces moments-là. Et tu t'énerves beaucoup trop lorsque je suis concerné. Tu ne veux pas non plus que je te vois dans un moment de faiblesse. Tu râles parce que les autres ne te voient pas comme leur petit frère comme c'était le cas dans ton époque mais moi, au contraire, c'est le fait que je te vois comme un enfant qui te dérange. Bref, tu n'es pas très discret.

Le jeune Shiba laissa retomber sa tête en avant. Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder en face son ancien capitaine, c'était certain maintenant.

-Je ne te cache pas que pour l'instant, tu es juste un enfant pour moi, mais c'est à toi de faire en sorte que ça change, commenta le blond l'air de rien.

Tout le monde tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Il venait clairement d'inviter le plus jeune à le séduire. Celui-ci, bouche-bée, le regardait, sans trop savoir quoi faire.

-Hirako-taicho, puis-je vous parler un instant en privé, s'il vous plaît, réclama Kaien.

Le blond hocha affirmativement la tête et suivit le lieutenant hors de la pièce. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue et de portée des oreilles des autres occupants du salon, plusieurs ricanements se firent entendre.

-Il va se faire déchiqueter, signala tranquillement Kensei. Kaien est hyper-protecteur avec les membres de son clan, et tu es pour lui un peu le bébé de la famille à protéger de tout. Alors là, tu peux être sûr qu'il va plus surveiller tout ça que le lait sur le feu.

-Comment ça, je suis un peu le bébé de la famille à protéger de tout ?

-Une fois, je suis passé à la treizième et j'ai surpris une discussion entre Kaien, Kyoraku, Ukitake et Shiba, je veux dire Ishin. Ils parlaient de toi, et j'ai écouté pour savoir ce que tu cachais. Mais tout ce qu'il se disait était à quel point tu étais fragile sous ta carapace. Quand le reste de ta famille apprendra que Shinji t'a fait une proposition ouverte comme ça, ils vont tous lui tomber dessus, le pauvre.

-Ah non alors ! J'ai trop désespéré pour qu'on me prive de la chance de le séduire, merci bien, s'exclama le plus jeune de la pièce.

-Tu vas devoir le faire comprendre au reste du clan Shiba, parce que je suis sûr que tu sais comment va réagir au moins Kukaku.

Le jeune homme verdit tout à coup. Sa cousine allait devenir folle, elle allait commettre un meurtre, et que dire de son propre père qui refusait tout net l'association de ses enfants avec le mot « relation » ? Il surveillait déjà beaucoup la façon dont ils se rapprochaient dans le futur parce qu'il le trouvait trop vieux, trop peu sérieux, trop puissant, trop malicieux, trop rusé, trop tout, en fait, alors qu'il avait trois autres enfants, alors là qu'il était seul et que le plus vieux avait tout un clan à sa disposition pour protéger la vertu de son fils, jamais le pauvre Yuki ne réussirait à s'en sortir.

Et sa cousine était encore pire que le vieux pour ça, elle ne le lâcherait jamais ! Sa vie sentimentale était foutue, il resterait vierge et célibataire toute sa vie !

Alors qu'il était là, à se lamenter sur sa vie, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs décida de se secouer et de fomenter un plan pour séduire Shinji et sortir avec lui sans que sa famille ne le surprenne. Il ricana un instant dans sa barbe sans remarquer les regards suspicieux qui se posaient sur lui de la part des autres vizards avant que la porte ne se rouvre sur un Shinji à l'air satisfait un Kaien renfrogné.

-Je te préviens, bébé, si jamais Hirako-taicho t'approche, je t'enferme dans une tour jusqu'à ce que j'estime que tu sois suffisamment grand pour être avec lui.

-Autrement dit jamais, grommela le jeune génie. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais que je suis bien trop timide pour faire quoi que ce soit.

L'autre n'eut pas l'air vraiment convaincu, et les autres non plus d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas grave. Son plan SSSQLCNLV* venait de s'enclencher, et il le réussirait, foi de Shiba !

/

*Séduisons Shinji sans que le clan ne le voit

Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté sur cette fanfic. Ne m'en veuillez pas, pitié, je ne l'abandonne pas, je n'abandonne aucune de mes fics. Il n'y en a qu'une en pause pour l'instant, donc elles seront toutes terminées un jour. Si vous en avez marre que je parle pour rien allez plus bas D .

 **IMPORTANT** mon livre est désormais disponible sur Amazon en format numérique et sur Sfyart édition en format papier. Il se nomme _Terra Dragonna_ de Angie Telp.

Bon, c'est la fin. Une p'tite review ?


	11. La fessée ou comment Shinji lance la bat

Disclamer: Kubo-sensei ne m'a pas donner les droits de Bleach, ils sont donc toujours à lui (malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour les personnages).

Résumé: Yuki, le frère d'Ichigo, est projeté dans le passé alors que la guerre contre les Arrancars vient juste de se terminer. A peine arriver, il va vite comprendre qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses peines.

Réponses aux reviews :

Lys de Pandore : Déjà, j'adore ton pseudo, il est trop beau. Ensuite, merci pour tes conseils, je vais essayer de les appliquer. Mais comme tu le sais, ce n'est pas toujours facile. Et je dois t'avouer que certaines fois, c'est aussi un peu pour aller plus vite quand j'ai quelque chose en tête, parce que je veux le marquer vite et ne pas l'oublier.

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira.

/

 **Chapitre 11 :**

-Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais il faut que je m'entraîne, signala Yuki en se levant.

-Non, dit Shinji.

-Comment ça, non ?

-Pas aujourd'hui, tu t'rappelle ?

Il grogna, agacé. Il avait espéré qu'il aurait oublié. Le Shiba tenta le « puppy eyes » mais ça n'a pas eu beaucoup d'effet. Le blond ricana et secoua la tête.

-Et je vais faire quoi, moi ?

-Te r'poser. Aller, hop ! Au lit !

-Va falloir m'y obliger. Je suis pas un gamin qui a besoin de faire une sieste, c'est bon là.

Shinji se leva, vint vers lui tranquillement alors que Yuki se ratatinait dans son fauteuil. Il avait l'intention de rester seul avec l'ancien capitaine blond pendant un moment, mais il devait faire comme si ça l'embêtait pour que Kaien ne vienne pas vérifier trop vite. Après tout, je pourrais résister pour me mettre au lit.

Le plus jeune Shiba fut soulevé et mis sur une épaule avant d'avoir pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. D'abord trop surpris, il mit un peu de temps pour réagir.

-Lâches-moi, Shinji ! Je sais marcher , s'énerva le plus jeune Shiba

-Et courir pour tenter d'nous échapper. T'vas au lit, c'est non négociable, rétorqua l'autre.

Ils avaient déjà monté la moitié d'un escalier, et personne ne venait voir. Tant mieux.

-Mais merde à la fin, je suis...

Une tape sur les fesses le coupa net. Yuki se sentit rougir comme une pivoine et cacha son visage dans le dos du blond.

-Langage, dis pas d'grossièr'té, sale gosse.

-Je suis pas un gosse, dit-il en se tortillant pour essayer de se défaire de son emprise.

-Rrête de bouger, grogna-t-il en assénant une nouvelle tape sur les fesses du Shiba.

-Arrête, gémit-il. Je suis trop jeune pour ne pas avoir des arrières-pensées quand tu fais ça.

-J'termine t'jours c'que j'commence. Après, je voudrais pas dévergonder un gamin, ricana le blond

Entre-temps, les deux avaient atteint la chambre du plus jeune et Shinji s'assit sur le lit avant d'installer sa charge en travers de ses genoux. Le Shiba était rouge écrevisse et ne savait plus où se mettre. Sur que dans cette position, le blond allait sentir l'effet que ses tapes avaient eu sur lui. Et puis, franchement, c'était de la faute de l'autre asperge là, avec ses phrases bizarres et ses sous-entendus chelous. « Comme un enfant » hein ? Sale pédophile !

-Deux fessées et t'es déjà dans cet état, t'es novice là-dedans ?

-Pas que, maboule, grommela Yuki.

-Réponds clairement, et une autre claque atterrit sur les fesses du plus jeune.

-J'ai aucune expérience autre que ma main droite, t'es content ?

-Entièrement vierge ? Parfait !

-On dirait un vieux cochon quand tu dis ça.

Et hop ! Une autre fessée, plus sèche celle-là. Puis il caressa l'endroit maltraité.

-Je vais te proposer un truc. Je vais continuer cette fessée, sans que tu porte de vêtements. Tu peux dire stop quand tu veux, je m'arrêterais immédiatement. Si t'es OK, dis-le moi explicitement.

-Oui, je veux bien, bafouilla le plus jeune, intimidé.

-Alors déshabille-toi.

En se tortillant un peu sur place, Yuki retira le peu qu'il portait avant de se laisser réinstaller correctement par Shinji. Celui-ci posa sa main sur le derrière dénudé sur ses genoux.

-Tu te rappelle ce que j'ai dis, demanda Shinji.

-Oui, souffla l'autre.

-Alors dis-moi les règles.

-Je peux dire stop quand je veux et tu arrêteras. Je dois dire que je suis consentant de manière claire.

-C'est bien. Garde ça à l'esprit.

La première gifle surpris Yuki qui poussa un petit cri aiguë très peu masculin. Puis il gémit. Les claques tombèrent à intervalles irrégulier et le jeune homme se perdait complètement. Son inexpérience ne l'aidait d'ailleurs pas à garder pied dans la réalité.

Son membre frottait sur le tissus recouvrant les genoux de l'homme plus âgé, l'excitant encore plus. Finalement, il rendit les armes très rapidement et vint dans un gémissement aiguë.

-A part ça, je suis un gamin, haleta Yuki.

-Silence, sale môme.

-Pédophile, renchérit le plus jeune.

Et il s'endormit, comme ça. Shinji ricana et le coucha.

-A part ça t'es pas un gosse, hein, souffla-t-il. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais tu m'appartiens déjà, Yuki.

Et l'ancien capitaine laissa le jeune voyageur temporel dormir pour redescendre au salon où tout le monde l'attendait.

-Alors, s'enquit Hiyori. Il fait dodo le bébé ?

-Ouais, mais il méritait une bonne fessée pour son comportement.

Si la plupart semblèrent penser qu'il l'avait traité comme un enfant pas sage, Kensei, lui, dévisagea son ami blond. Il savait parfaitement les préférences de Shinji, et il se doutait de la façon dont ça avait tourné. Il le rejoignit alors que plus personne ne faisait attention à lui.

-Je croyais que tu le voyais comme un gamin ?

-Qui sait, je suis prêt à changer d'avis.

/

Quand Yuki se réveilla, il avait mal aux fesses et se sentait mou. Il avait clairement pas envie de bouger, mais il avait sans doute bien assez dormit. Les souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait avant de dormir lui revinrent et il rougit de nouveau.

-Bon sang, je n'arriverais plus jamais à le regarder en face, gémit-il, la tête dans un oreiller.

-Ça, j'en suis pas si sûr, s'exclama une voix à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs bondit hors du lit sous la surprise et atterrit de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, il reconnu finalement le propriétaire de la voix.

-Kodomo, ne fait plus jamais ça, ragea Yuki.

-T'étais tellement occupé à pleurer sur de sort de petit pervers que t'as même pas remarqué qu'on était là, ricana l'enfant.

-« On » ? Qui ça « on » ? ah, salut Hyobaku, fit-il en remarquant la jeune femme en seiza sur un coussin. Attends, comment ça, « petit pervers » ?

-Avec ce que vous venez de faire avec Shinji-sama, on ne peut pas dire que vous êtes innocent, Yuki-sama, déclara tranquillement la jeune femme en buvant une gorgée de thé.

-Hyobaku, ne t'y mets pas aussi, gémit le plus jeune. Je ne sais rien de ce genre de choses, alors forcément, je suis ouvert à toute proposition.

-Mais bien sûr, t'étais surtout très content de pouvoir profiter de ton Shinji, hein, se moqua le garçon à la peau noire.

-Et alors, se fâcha Yuki. Je suis amoureux de lui, je peux tout de même en profiter quand il a ce genre de gestes envers moi, non ?

-Quel genre de geste, demanda une voix dans mon dos.

Le jeune homme grimaça et se retourna lentement. Kaien se trouvait derrière lui, un plateau avec du thé et des gâteaux dans les mains. Il tenta un petit sourire, mais le plus jeune ne convaincrait pas un mouton de panurge, alors son cousin…

-On va s'asseoir et tu vas bien gentiment me raconter tout ce qu'il c'est passé ici dans la matinée, ordonna calmement le jeune brun.

-Mais…

-J'ai fais du thé, viens ici.

-Oui Kaien, murmura-t-il face à son aura tout à coup meurtrière.

Même si elle ne lui était pas destinée, Yuki ne voulait pas tenter le diable pour autant. Un refus pourrait lui coûter bien plus cher que ce qu'il valait. Il s'assis donc et pris la tasse que lui tendait son chef de clan. Le jeune voyageur temporel n'était pas franchement pressé de répondre à ses questions, mais il n'allait pas avoir le choix. Déjà, il prenait un grande inspiration alors que le plus jeune, au contraire, soupirait.

-Quel genre de geste a eu Hirako Shinji envers toi?

-D'abord, je veux savoir ce qu'il a dit en descendant ce matin, exigea le Shiba aux cheveux clairs.

-Que tu avais fais ton sale môme et qu'il t'avait mis une fessée, répondit prudemment Kaien.

-C'est pas totalement faux, d'un côté, marmonna Yuki.

-Comment ça, s'interrogea le fuku-taisho. Tu me fais peur là.

-Ben, c'est à dire que...j'ai vraiment pris une fessée, hésita le plus jeune.

Kaien plissa les yeux. Le malaise de son petit cousin ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et s'il confirmait avoir bien reçu une fessée par son ancien capitaine, pourquoi alors se tortillait-il avec les joues aussi rouges que des cerises? Il commençait à comprendre, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment y croire.

-Il t'a fait mal et t'a aimé ça, c'est ça?

-Kaien, s'écria Yuki. Ne le dis pas comme ça, c'est gênant.

-Alors c'est vraiment ça, gronda Kaien. Est-ce que au moins il t'a dit ce qu'il allait faire? Est-ce que tu étais d'accord?

-Oui, il a dit qu'il ne ferait rien si je n'exprimais pas clairement mon accord. Kaien, je ne suis pas un enfant, soupira Yuki.

-Rappelle-moi ton âge, déjà, demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

-C'est bon, j'ai toujours vécu dans le monde réel, j'ai grandit comme un ado de là-bas, pas comme un jeune shinigami, s'exaspéra le plus jeune.

-Je ne te demande pas comment tu as été élevé ni où, je veux savoir quel âge tu as, déclara Kaien.

-Seize ans, soupira le plus jeune avec défaitisme.

-Donc t'es un bébé, siffla Kaien. Et mineur en plus.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire, railla le plus jeune en retour. Aller voir le Central 46 et dire "Mon petit cousin recherché pour meurtre que j'héberge chez moi a été agressé sexuellement par son ancien capitaine porté disparu également caché chez moi. J'exige qu'une enquête soit ouverte!"?

L'ironie suintait tellement de sa voix qu'elle en était presque visible. Kaien grimaça.

-Bon, dit comme ça bien sûr…

-Kaien, dit doucement Yuki, je l'aime. Il ne m'a forcé à rien et je suis plus que partant pour recommencer et même aller plus loin. Laisse tomber, s'il te plaît.

-Je te propose un compromis, tenta le grand brun. Je te laisse en tête à tête parfois avec Hirako-taisho. En échange, tu accepte que je vous surveille régulièrement et que je ne vous lâche pas souvent des yeux. Je ne hurle pas au scandale à la condition que tu me parles de ce qu'il fait sans que j'ai besoin de t'y forcer.

-Et tu me laisse mener mon plan drague sans intervenir, termina le Shiba aux cheveux clairs.

-J'y gagne quoi moi, s'insurgea son cousin.

-Le droit de me couver autant que tu le veux sur les autres sujets, grogna Yuki.

Il avait espéré que Kaien ne demanderait rien en échange. Bien sûr, faîtes confiance au fuku-taisho pour réfléchir à tous les détails.

/

Une ch'tite review? Allez, sinon j'étrangle mon chat.

Bisous mes nounours!


	12. Annonce

Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolée. Il ne devrait pas trop tarder àsortir, soyez patients.

Je vous informe juste que vous pouvez retrouver des histoires originales toutes droit sorties de mon imagination sur mon site.

sites

ps : / sites . google (.com) / view / dreamlandlili /accueil

Bref, je vous encourage fortement à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil. En plus, plus vous serez nombreux à y être aller, plus il sera référencé, et plus nombreux seront les personnes à le trouver! N'hésitez pas non plus à partager le lien autour de vous.

Bye et bonne soirée/journée!


	13. Annonce 2

Bien le bonjour!

Je sais, vous avez espéré un nouveau chapitre et je suis désolée pour cette fausse joie. Néanmoins, cette annonce vous permet d'être-être-d'avoir la suite plus vite!

En effet, j'ai été obligé de changer de maison d'édition pour mon livre de voiture et de continuer à m'éditer. J'ai donc envoyé mon script à plusieurs maisons d'édition et ai reçu une réponse positive. Seulement, pour que cette réédition soit possible, il me faut avancer de la voiture pour l'édition et la publicité. J'ai donc créer un pot commun pour récolter les sous demandés.

www. lepotcommun. fr / pot / evsx1yvg

(retirer les espaces inutiles)

Maintenant, vous allez me demander plus rapidement. Eh bien tout simplement parce que je suis obligé de travailler pour gagner une misère (certes comme tout le monde) mais que donc je n'ai pas le temps ou pas la motivation pour écrire. Une fois mon livre publié, je gagne de l'argent grâce à lui et donc plus de temps pour moi donc pour écrire donc pour publier les chapitres tant attendus.

Oui, je sais, je vous demande assez grossièrement de l'argent. Vous avez le même devoir de faire un don. Sachez que le geste est très apprécié et m'aider à réaliser un rêve pour le moment en stand by.

Merci pour votre temps.

Angie


End file.
